Demon Body, Human Heart
by DemonSaya
Summary: *1st revision begun* Sengoku Jidai is in the middle of the worst drought ever, and spontaneous combustion is only a MINOR problem. Add increasing powers, evil demons, and ex-girlfriends to the mix, it's gonna get hot in Sengoku Jidai. I/K, S/M
1. Prologue: Dark Omens

Demon Body, Human Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: A Bad Omen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha glanced towards Kagome, his gaze soft. He   
  
didn't understand it. This girl managed to affect him   
  
in ways that shouldn't be possible. She treated him   
  
with unaccustomed tenderness. UNDESERVED tenderness.   
  
He didn't understand. When she was near, he wanted   
  
nothing more than to hold her. His heart was torn   
  
from his chest every time he saw her cry. Such things   
  
shouldn't affect a great demon such as himself.  
  
He wasn't paying much attention to what was going on   
  
around him as he turned and stared into the fire. He   
  
didn't understand these feelings. He shouldn't feel   
  
anything for her, yet...she was important to him. He   
  
wanted to protect her like nothing else. Even   
  
Kikyou. It had never been like this with her. This   
  
felt so...he didn't know how it felt, but he knew it   
  
was getting harder to put out a legible sentence   
  
around her. He'd spoken to Myoga about it, and the   
  
old flea had readily named it.  
  
Love.  
  
But he loved Kikyou. Even if he was in love with   
  
Kagome, it hadn't felt this way with Kikyou and he   
  
knew he'd loved her too. He frowned, noting the fire   
  
was barely embers now. He picked up a few sticks and   
  
dropped them on it, blowing into the fire.  
  
It lit brightly, the dryness from the drought causing   
  
the brittle limbs to catch quickly. He stared into   
  
nothing, wondering why they lit a fire when it was so   
  
god awfully hot outside anyways. He glanced towards   
  
Kagome who was sitting, slumped, with one of her   
  
spell books in her lap and frowned. "Can I put this   
  
out?" He asked.  
  
No response.  
  
She stared at the page blankly, as if she weren't   
  
totally there.  
  
Inuyasha crawled towards her and gently shook her.   
  
"Kagome? Can I put out the fire; it's too hot for   
  
one..."  
  
She snapped out of her dazed state and looked back at   
  
him. "Oh, it's you..." She shivered slightly and   
  
nodded. "Sure...I just needed the light. I think I'm going to sleep."  
  
He looked at her worriedly and scooped some dry dirt   
  
onto the fire. "I still can't believe you want us to   
  
go back to the village now..."  
  
She yawned, curling up on the sleeping bag.   
  
"Yes...but...if we don't, they could die..." She   
  
murmured, her eyes closing slowly. "'Sides, if we go   
  
back...I can go home...get water..." She slowly   
  
drifted into sleep, unaware that Inuyasha was watching   
  
her, quite contently.  
  
Inuyasha knelt beside her head, looking down at her   
  
peaceful face. He wore only his hakama as it was too   
  
hot, as did Miroku and Shippou. Sango had traded her   
  
kimono in for a outfit similar to Kagome's. She'd   
  
called them shorts and tank tops. He shrugged,   
  
looking at her hair, wondering how even in a drought,   
  
she managed to find springs and such to bathe in. Her   
  
skin was slightly dusty, yet, she looked clean. Her   
  
healthy glow shone brighter in the moonlight.  
  
Without realizing what he was doing, he gently brushed   
  
her hair from her face, his fingers caressing her face   
  
as they returned to him. She was important to him,   
  
but he didn't know why. How could such an irritating   
  
child steal his heart? It shouldn't be possible.   
  
Perhaps it was her compassion that made his words turn   
  
to gibberish, or her protectiveness that made his   
  
heart race. Her obvious feelings for him. She didn't   
  
hide them well. He wasn't sure if he was much better   
  
at concealing his own, though. After all, Myoga had   
  
figured it out.  
  
He looked into the skies and frowned. The bare tree   
  
beside where Kagome lay held hundreds of crows. The   
  
symbol of death. His eyes narrowed. He grabbed   
  
Kagome's hand desperately. They wouldn't take her   
  
away from him. She was HIS. He'd be dammed if he let   
  
anyone take her away.  
  
He slowly released her hand and picked up a rock,   
  
hurling it up the tree and hit the truck, not far from   
  
a crows head. He gave the birds a harsh stare and   
  
picked up another rock. They took to the sky.  
  
To his surprise, they flew in the direction they were   
  
headed. Towards Kaede's village. From where nearby a   
  
neat column of smoke rose from his forest. His eyes   
  
widened.  
  
This was a *very* bad omen.  
  
Very bad...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Bwahahaha! Revisions begun! My author's   
  
notes are going to be changed, and I'm going through for spelling   
  
and grammar errors (Most of the grammar errors wont get   
  
changed, because some people LIKE sentence fragments!) In later   
  
chapters, I'm probably going to be doing major edits (like   
  
additions and such), things I'd been going to put in, but never got   
  
around to doing, ya know. No changes in the story, just the   
  
possibility of added scenes. Enjoy! ~DemonSaya~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Feelings of Frustration

Demon Body, Human Heart

Part 1: Feelings of Frustration

Kagome sighed heavily, running a hand through her dusty hair, her eyes showing hints of annoyance as they approached the village. Inuyasha was the cause of her impatience. He'd been more irritable than usual since that morning, ever since dawn, when he woke everyone up by either kicking them or dumping water on their faces. Kagome had the latter awakening, as had Sango. Shippo, and Miroku had recieved the former.

There was no doubt in any of their minds. Inuyasha was right pissed off about something. Yet, Kagome sensed there was more to it. She looked towards her companion, her eyes softening. Something was bothering him. He seemed almost...worried.

Harshly, she shook her head. She'd always had a blind spot where that demon was concerned. I suppose it didn't help that she was head over heals in love with him, even though he didn't have the faintest idea how she felt. He was too wrapped up with Kikyou. She sighed heavily, looking towards him again, this time, catching him looking at her with a soft expression. Both of them averted their eyes at the same time.

Kagome sighed heavily, pushing her bike through the dry dirt. This had to be the worst drought she'd ever dealt with in her life. The ground was dry, and cracked, and most of the springs had dried up, save for a precious few she always managed to find shortly before it was time to sleep. Not that it mattered.

By the time she woke up, she always was covered in dirt and dust again. It was more than annoying. It was down right, maddening. She desperately wanted to go home and take a nice long soak in her wonderful bathtub. But no. She was here. Exactly where Inuyasha always wanted her.

She sighed in exasperation. Sometimes, she wondered why she loved that idiot. He treated her kindly, considering he was a demon, but he always gave her such a hard time about going home.

A shiver raced through her as they finally entered the village. Most of the people were trying to save the already long-gone crops. Kagome looked around, noting most of them were covered head to foot with dust. Alot of them even had hankerchiefs tied around their mouths and noses to try to keep out the dirt.

Kagome sighed, looking towards the dry, dead forest. Only one twinge of green shone among all the brown. One twinge she knew belonged to the gods tree. It was amazing how even in the dead of winter, that tree managed to keep all of it's leaves, and stayed green. It was like Inuyasha himself. Always the same, unbending, unchanging-She stopped that line of thought quickly.

Because Inuyasha had changed. He'd changed a great deal in the time she'd known him. He wasn't as cold hearted as he had once been. Now, he seemed almost...well, sweet, sometimes. He was extremely protective of her, and treated her with a suprising tenderness. Probably because she looked like Kikyou.

That was the only reason.

She felt a twinge of pain knowning she'd never measure up to Kikyou. The dead Miko always had a leg up on her. Something she'd shared with Inuyasha that Kagome had not. Like that kiss...

She shook her head hard, trying to clear her mind as they entered the hut. "Ohayo, Kaede-san." She said, smiling brightly. "How are things here?"

The old woman's grey-white hair was smudged with dirt. "It is a dark summer, Kagome. This unaccostumed dryness must be caused by something evil." Kaede raised her milky eyes towards Inuyasha. "How did the mission go?"

"Not well. This irritating git insisted we come back before we'd even gotten a scent of the jewel." The dog-demon growled roughly, his voice vuagely haughty.

Kagome jumped to her feet, her irritation already elevating. It was hot, and dry, and she hadn't had a decent bath since the last time she'd been home. "We were running low on supplies! What if we'd run out of water out in the middle of nowhere!"

"You always manage to find water to camp near." The demon sneered.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome cried, her entire frame shaking with anger.

Inuyasha was promptly sent kissing the floor, his back roaring from the sudden pressure. "You wench..." He growled, forcing himself into a sitting position. A soft sniffle emitted from Kagome and he urked, spinning around quickly. "Wh-what the heck are you crying for!"

Sango put a comforting arm around Kagome and guided her from the room. "Come on, Kagome-chan, let's go for a walk." Sango said softly, pushing open the door for her. Inuyasha came storming into the room, and had barely opened his mouth when Sango glared at him. "I think you've done enough damage. Just leave her alone."

Inuyasha straightened, then sprinted out the door his golden eyes shining with unnatural light.

Kagome watched him go with a sad expression.

"Are you okay, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, leading her towards the forest. She'd never understood why the younger girl insisted on protecting Inuyasha. Kagome always acted as a proverbial shield, and all she ever got in return was name-calling and sarcasm.

Kagome nodded slightly, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll never under stand him..." She said softly. "He was normal until this morning...he hasn't treated me like this since-" She stopped herself, feeling tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to cry over that jerk. She wanted to be able to say she didn't love him, but...

She did.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and threw her arms around her only female companion. "Oh, Sango..." She sobbed. "Why does he always treat me like that?"

"Because, he's a jerk." Sango said firmly. "I really don't know why you let him bring you back all the time. If it were me, I'd stay in my home." She patted Kagome's back.

Kagome released Sango and sighed heavily, rubbing her arms. "I don't know either. I get upset with him and run home...but I know he'll come for me. He always has." She looked around and realized they were standing under the Goshinboku. She rested her hands against the rough bark, and sighed. "I love him, Sango." She said in a whisper that she was almost certain her friend couldn't hear it.

Her hand ran across the scar on the tree from where Inuyasha had been held by the enchanted arrow. She slowly turned to look at her friend.

"Oh, Kagome..." Sango walked forwards and hugged the girl. She'd heard of this emotion before. The girls from her village frequently talked of falling in love. Yet, Sango had never felt what love should feel like. She blinked. "Kagome, what does love feel like?" She asked softly, looking at her friend.

Kagome sat on one of the thick, upraised roots and leaned against the trunk. "It's...being dipped in ice water and a hot spring at the same time, hot and cold all at once. It's comforting and painful...happy and sad, annoying and frustrating, but at the same time...wonderful and exciting." She shook her head. "I can get the shivers from just being near him, and that's part of the reason I let him bring me back."

"What's the rest of the reason?" Love was complicated, Sango decided, frowning a bit.

This was the part that was harder to talk about. "Well, I like watching him fight. He protects me like no one else, and...when he's fighting, with me or trying to get a jewel, his eyes get so passionate..." She blushed. "Besides...I know he enjoys my company, even if we fight alot...in fact, I think that's WHY he likes my company."

Sango tilted her head in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand..."

With a flourish, Kagome waved a hand. "Neither do I. I don't delude myself into thinking that he feels the same. I know better. He still loves Kikyou..." She looked down, her eyes blurring with tears. "All I can do is be there for him...and love him. He really does need friends, and love, Sango-chan..."

Sango patted Kagome's shoulder, her eyes sympathetic. She may not understand why Kagome loves Inuyasha, but she did understand friendship. "Don't worry, Kagome. We all care for Inuyasha. Maybe not as much as you, since you've known him longer, but we all care about what happens to him."

"I know, Sango-chan...I know..."

Inuyasha was pacing the length of the hut, ignoring the feel of Miroku's eyes on him. He'd never felt so annoyed, so...frustrated, in his young life. This was nothing like he felt about Kikyou. True, he cared about Kagome. He protected her, because she couldn't protect herself, because it was the right thing to do. Yet, he had no way to explain the feeling of possessiveness he had other than-dare he think it?-love. It frightened him to think he was falling for someone from a different time.

Frightened, and worried him.

Miroku watched Inuyasha pace with an obvious irritation. "You're annoyed with her, are you?" He stated more than asked. He watched Inuyasha stumble and felt amusement course through him as the shocked eyes of the demon turned towards him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, begining to pace the floor once again. That stupid bouzu was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. If he kept it up, Inuyasha would be forced to rip it off the monk's laughing face.

"I think I can understand your frustration..." Miroku said softly, all amusement suddenly gone from his face. "You don't wish to admit you care- or dare I say, love-someone, lest they get taken away or reject you..."? He lowered his eyes to the floor, tracing the lines in the wood with a long finger.

"Bah..." Inuyasha growled. "I don't feel anything for that wench." He lied, glaring out the window, towards Kagome's scent. Yet, recently, whenever he was worried or even frightened, stormy grey eyes were what came to his eyes. Long, thickly lashed, accompanied by a sweet scent. Kagome's scent. He felt his expression softening slightly and quickly forced it back into it's normal glare.

Miroku stood, looking in the direction the girls had gone. "Yet, you do, Inuyasha." The monk looked towards Inuyasha, his face completely calm, showing understanding. "You don't want to, but you do. You do not need to lie to me, Inuyasha. I've known since I met the two of you, which is why I don't seriously pursue her. I have kept your secret well, or so I think."

Obviously, I didn't keep the secret to myself well enough. Inuyasha sighed at the thought. He didn't really want it to be a secret. He wanted to tell Kagome...something. He couldn't because she'd be in more danger if he did. Silently, he wondered if she knew how he felt, herself. If she, like Miroku, had realized how he felt. Secretly, he hoped she had.

Then, maybe they could both find some measure of happiness.

He noticed Miroku studying his face and realized he was wearing a somewhat wistful expression. Quickly, he put his "?hard-ass' image back into place. "What!" He snarled, glaring at the Bouzu.

Miroku looked off towards the forest. "They return." He said calmly, although there was a look of turmoil in his eyes.

Inuyasha followed his gaze and realized the monk was looking at Sango with an expression of tortured longing in his eyes. He remained silent.

When the girls entered the hut, Kagome was laughing, as was Sango, and Kagome continued speaking. "And then, he climbed up the balcony, but the set wasn't that strong, and he fell!" Kagome had tears rolling down her face. "He broke his tail bone, and we had to postpone the rest of the play for two months! It was so embarassing! The "?Romeo' of the play falling flat on his butt during one of the most romantic scene's! Hojo'll never live it down!"

Sango was giggling merrily and they stopped, noticing that they were the only people in the room aside from Miroku and Inuyasha. She blinked. "Where are the others?"

"They're out, looking for water." Inuyasha said softly. "Sorry, you two are going to have to deal with just us for company." His voice was incredibly grumpy, and Kagome could tell he was still smarting from when she'd said "?sit'.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said meekly. "I'm sorry I told you to-..." She clasped her hands behind her back, hooking one ankle around the other and looked up at him from under her eyebrows. "I'm sorry I said "?It'."

Inuyasha stared at her, suddenly disarmed. He hid the blush that was rapidly spreading across his face by looking away and tutting. "Like I care." He growled. But deeply, he was relieved. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and saw her smile sweetly, and suddenly, she was hugging him tightly. "URK!"

"I'm still sorry." She said, then ran off into the other room, leaving Inuyasha with a pounding heart and a flushed face. He looked towards Miroku after Sango left. "What...was that!" He whispered fiercely.

Miroku just grinned. "That, my friend, is a girl." A wider grin. "A very happy one."

Inuyasha was confused. VERY confused.

Kagome could feel the dark aura's of a demon. She'd noticed this when she was pulled into the well. She could sense when a demon was nearby. Each demon's aura had a specific fingerprint. Inuyasha's was weak, and also felt good to her. It felt...well, honestly, it felt like the opposite of Naraku's.

Naraku's was dark, and scary, and very evil.

She'd grown accostumed to the feeling of demons nearby. Traveling with three demons did that to you.

It was youki that was keeping her awake tonight. A high concentration of youki, all coming towards her. She could feel it in the air, a suffocating type of pressure, almost painfully strong. It made her feel sick to her stomache.

She sat upright, and looked around the room. Inuyasha was slumped, sleeping against the wall. Kirara was curled up in her tiny form next to Sango. Shippou was on her own sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully. All the demon's were accounted for.

She shivered slightly, rubbing her arms. Slowly, she stood, and walked towards the window. There was a full moon, this night. She frowned slightly, staring out. She hadn't felt such a concentration of youki since when they had arrived at the cave from which Naraku extracted his new body. She shivered again, then heard a movement behind her.

She jumped, glancing back.

It was Inuyasha. He was watching her, his gaze heated, almost dangerous. It was the expression he wore when facing an enemy. It made her shiver.

I'm not his enemy...right? She thought, her hands shaking. She watched as he stood and stalked towards her. "Inu...yasha?" She questioned, her knees trembling, her face flushing from the passion in his eyes. She backed against the wall. "What's wrong?"

He finally reached her, and stared down into her glazed, waiting eyes. There was a promise in those eyes. He felt a tremor wrack his body and he reached out, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You should be asleep." He said softly, his hand automatically cupping her face.

Is he seeing me? Her mind screamed that he wasn't, yet her heart was screaming he was. She swallowed hard, looking up into those untamed, golden eyes, eyes she loved more than life, willing to drown in them if he'd let her. "I...I couldn't sleep..." She forced herself to turn away from him before she said something that would hurt her in the long run.

"What's wrong?" He rested his clawed hands on her forarms. "Are you worried about the village?"

"It's...it's not that..." She let herself lean back into him. "I...I can sense demons coming this way..." She shuddered as his hand slipped up her arms to her shoulders and slowly turned her towards him. She refused to meet his eyes, simply slipping her arms around him and holding him tightly. She always felt safest in his arms, although she'd never admit this. She couldn't. He didn't feel the same.

Inuyasha rested his cheek against her hair, looking through the window, knowing she was right. "Don't worry about it." He said softly, his entire body trembling. There was something about the way the moon made her skin glow that just made him want to take out into the woods and make her his for eternity. Yet, he knew he could never do that to her. So instead, he held her gently, soothing his frayed nerves, and hoping he had the same affect on her.

There would be time to worry about the demons later. Let them come.


	3. Chapter 2: A Brief Interlude

Demon Body, Human Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: A Brief Interlude  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome snuck towards the well, having left early that morning, in order to get out before Inuyasha woke up. Something that had been in his eyes last night had her heart thumping every time she caught a glimpse of white hair and red hakama. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that something between them had changed last night.  
  
She shuddered, remembering.  
  
There was something frightening about the memory of the moon glinting in those eyes, something formidable. She didn't know how to describe that gaze, but she knew that it made her knees weak and her pulse unsteady. She shook her head hard, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts. She loved him. She already knew that, but he loved Kikyou. His dead lover.  
  
Pain clawed at her breast and she sniffled slightly, wiping a tear from her eyes. It hurt to see him with her. It hurt even more to think that he may see Kikyou when he was looking at Kagome. She looked up at the bright green of the Go Shinboku tree, her eyes red. She'd met him here for the first time. This was where she'd seen him and Kikyou share their passionate embrace. She'd met him under this tree when she'd returned from her time after their fights.  
  
It would probably be where she saw him when she returned to him again.  
  
She didn't know why she always came back here. It was much safer in her time, and she didn't have to worry about seeing him with his precious Kikyou. She shook her head hard. It would be much smarter to just stay in her time, seal the well again, so that no one would ever be able to bring her back.  
  
"I must be stupid, then..." She said bitterly. She knew her heart would always be here, with Inuyasha, even if he didn't love her. She pushed her bike through the bushes, approaching the bone-gobbling well. Another place where millions of things had happened between herself and her stubborn dog- demon companion.  
  
Here, where she had given him those eight sits in a row so she could go home and take that test. Here, where Inuyasha had shared an embrace with her, admitting that he was afraid that she would die. When she'd returned to him and wrapped him in a passionate embrace because she was afraid for him. Here...  
  
She shook her head harshly, removing those thoughts from her head, lest she look nostalgic when she returned home. With a firm nod, she jumped into the well, feet-first. When she landed, she was smart enough to dodge the sake from her grandfather's 'come home' spell. She shot him a dirty look as she climbed from the well.  
  
"Kagome-neechan! You're home!" Souta came bounding outside and glomped her around her legs. He looked positively giddy. "Did you bring Inu-no- niichan with you?" He asked, his eyes big and innocent.  
  
Kagome snorted. "Why would I bring such a stubborn demon with me? I don't need him yelling at me that we need to continue our search for the jewel every waking hour." She dropped her empty pack on the ground and sighed, resting a hand on her hip. "Besides, I'm only here to get supplies. We're running really low on water."  
  
She walked towards the kitchen, her brother following behind her. "Mama? Did you get anymore bottled water?" She asked, peering around the room. Her mother was standing at the sink, her arms in the water up to her elbows.  
  
"Yes, dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently at her daughter. "How is everything going?"  
  
Kagome considered telling her mother about the demon's presence she felt but decided it wouldn't be a good idea. "They're in the middle of a really bad drought. I promised I'd bring water so we could get back to the mission as soon as possible." She brushed a hair from her face and spotted the water cooler and her eyes lit up. "Could we get one of those to take back, too? For the villagers?"  
  
Her mother giggled. "Yes, dear. You can take the spare one, if you can get someone to carry it for you. I'll call the water company and tell them to deliver more next time."  
  
Kagome giggled too. "I'll just bully Inuyasha into it." She went and poured herself a cup of water and chugged it quickly. "I better pack some stuff and get back. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. They may think a demon ate me or something." Kagome grabbed a few gallon-sized water bottles and put them in her pack, the proceeded to try to lift it. It didn't work.  
  
"Dangit...I knew I shoulda told Inuyasha I was going...then he coulda carried this for me..." She grunted as she drug it out to the well house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere, deep in the forest, the sun shines on dry, brittle leaves. A broken piece of glass lays on them, through which the sun shines, causing a very focused beam of light to strike the leaves.  
  
Smoke starts to rise from that point and suddenly, the leaf bursts into flames, causing the surrounding ones to follow suit.  
  
Inuyasha raises his eyes to the sky, his nose working over time. The wind was blowing a nearly familiar stench under his nose. The smell of fire. He closed his eyes, lifting his ear to the air. Yes, he could hear the crackling, smell the acrid scent. Another scent mingled with these.  
  
Kagome.  
  
His eyes flashed wide. Did that stupid git decide to go home now?! At such a time when she could get trapped in the forest by fire?!  
  
He leapt up, and darted from the hut, leaving a confused group of humans in his wake. That IDIOT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome decided to leave the bag in her time. She would get Inuyasha to help her to bring it back. He was strong enough to carry it. She blushed lightly at the thought as she began to climb up the vines. It wasn't an exaggeration when she thought for a skinny boy he's REALLY BUILT. She could remember the rippling of his shoulders as she rode on his back under her hands.  
  
She could remember the feel of his arms around her, pulling her out of danger in the nick of time.  
  
She could remember-  
  
Wait a minute, when did THEY get here?! Kagome looked around herself, feeling panic rising in her throat. Demons. Lots of them. Every imaginable type was around the well, around HER, gazing at her through hungry eyes. Not hungry the way Inuyasha's were last night.  
  
Hungry in a way that said: "Fresh meat."  
  
A tremor wracked her body as she looked around herself. She was scared. That much was for certain. She considered just diving back into the well and going to her time, but she had no doubt that they'd wait until she returned, then they'd kill her. She trembled, her eyes darting back and forth.  
  
They started closing in around her, and she whimpered, wishing she'd told Inuyasha how she felt before she died. She closed her eyes and screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was almost at the well when he heard her scream. His eyes widened and he sprang through the brush, landing on all fours, his eyes carrying a demonic gleam. Who's hurting her?! The thought was passed from his mind to his eyes, and he saw a large group of demons surrounding the well. He straightened, his golden eyes glaring at all of them.  
  
A growl was ripped deep from his throat and he sprung forwards, claws extended. He ripped through the one's nearest to him, his eyes showing a madness. You were hurting her, his eyes screamed. You were hurting her!  
  
It was obvious to Kagome that Inuyasha's mind had slipped to a state better known as insanity. Before she could call him back to her, a clawed hand grabbed the front of her fuku, lifting her off the well. She screamed again, her eyes closed tightly in fear. Inuyasha...oh, gods, help...  
  
He turned towards the sound of her scream and he realized he was too far away to go for a direct attack. He wouldn't make it in time. Even now the demon was raising it's claw, preparing to rip out Kagome's throat, an act that would silence her forever.  
  
He moved quicker than he could think. There were too many demons for him to fight them all individually. Right now, he needed to get Kagome out of danger, for good. He whipped out Tetsusaiga, his eyes glaring around at the demons. With one mighty swing, he cut the youki, which caused the usual chain of events, destroying all of the demons within swinging distance.  
  
Then, he dropped the sword, running over to Kagome, catching her seconds before she hit the ground. He was panting, out of breath, his eyes wide with fear of a sort that he didn't want to think about.  
  
Kagome herself was breathless, tears leaking from her eyes, her entire body trembling. She looked up at Inuyasha's face and they stared at each other for a long time before she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. She felt him tense, but was too thankful to release him. Soon, she felt his arms go around her, his clawed hands gently stroking her back. This action made her cry harder.  
  
Inuyasha pressed his nose against her hair, inhaling deeply. "Kagome..." He whispered, pulling her tighter against his body, needing to make sure that she was uninjured. He sniffed down her hair, around her neck, brushing against her skin with his nose.  
  
Kagome shivered slightly, resting her hands lightly on Inuyasha's shoulders, her face flushed. What was he doing? She wondered, yet, she didn't push him away, because she understood that what ever it was, was calming him. She squirmed a bit, running her hands through his hair. She stared down at him as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Fiery gold met stormy gray and both of their breath caught.  
  
He swallowed hard, seeing the flush on her face, realizing his face was level with her breasts, and his face began to flush as well. He began to release her, but felt her hands clutch his shoulders tighter, and she lowered herself to his lap. A tremor ran through him as her arms wrapped snuggly around his waist, her face burying itself into his chest. Gently, he nosed her hair aside, putting his arms around her as well. He had never acted like this before. He didn't know what had come over him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.  
  
It gave him a feeling of power, knowing that he could make her tremble.  
  
She began to gently stroke his back, and was rewarded by a gentle purring in her ear. The sound comforted her, made her realize that she was safe again. Finally, her mind returned to her and she pulled back slightly. They were in the middle of a forest, and she was supposed to be bringing water back for their mission...  
  
"Where's your bag?" He asked, trying to put a gruffness into his voice. He was failing miserably. He only succeeded in making his voice sound husky and wanting. He winced at the sound.  
  
"I...I left it, it was too heavy to carry with all the water bottles in it..." Her voice trembled just slightly and she stood slowly, her hands and knees shaking. "I was...hoping you'd carry it for me..."  
  
He stood, and walked towards the well, trying to gain control of his emotions. A sigh escaped him. "Girl, sometimes you are useless..." He said, his gruff voice back as ever. He turned and saw Kagome smile weakly in apology. He was glad to see that he was not the only one affected by the moment they'd shared.  
  
She walked over, standing beside him. "I managed to drag it into the well house, but..." She was cut short when Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the well, his arm around her waist. She blushed, hiding her face in his shoulder.  
  
His heart jumped into his throat when she put her face against his shoulder. Quickly, he shook the effects of having her so close off and landed carefully, then set her on her feet. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, holding onto her upper arms.  
  
She nodded, not looking at him. "Just a little shaken...I wasn't expecting that when I came out..."  
  
He gave her one of his sexiest smirks and arched an eyebrow. "I bet this means next time you're going home, you'll tell someone, right?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." She said softly. "I...I didn't want to fight with you after-" She stopped herself, but she knew by the look in his eyes he understood. She didn't want to fight with him after the moment they'd shared last night. She couldn't help but notice that they'd been sharing more and more moments recently. It made her hopeful.  
  
He helped her climb out of the well and eyed the pack, which was bulging. "No wonder you were having trouble." He said, arching an eyebrow. He stalked over to the pack and picked it up effortlessly. He heard her gasp and felt a surge of masculine pride.  
  
Kagome watched him, her eyes wide. Yet, even as he picked it up, she noticed there was a dark red stain on his back. "Inuyasha, you're bleeding!" She exclaimed, touching the stain.  
  
He winced slightly, his eyes smarting. He turned to her abruptly. "I didn't feel anything. It's probably just a scratch." He grunted, walking back over to the well. "You coming?" He asked in a decidedly grumpy voice. He refused to admit that her concern touched him.  
  
She sighed. "There you go again..." She complained, walking over towards the well. "Every time I try and express a little concern for you, you get angry with me. Is it wrong for me to want someone I-" She stopped herself abruptly, rethinking her words. "Someone I consider a friend to be okay?" She refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"Oi, what were you going to say?!" His heart had leapt as she'd begun speaking, and plummeted back to earth when she'd finished. He watched her jump into the well and growled. "Oi! Don't ignore me, wench!" He jumped in after her.  
  
Kagome was scrambling out of the well, wearing an angry expression when he got to the other side. He watched her climb, his face serious. Kagome...he thought, his eyes smarting. She didn't always have to be so damn sensitive did she?! With a grunt, he jumped out of the well, landing directly in front of her as she scrambled over the side. She let out a tiny squeal and backed against the edge of the well.  
  
He set her bag down, glaring at her levelly. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"I...I don't remember..." She lied, wishing he would just drop it. She spun away from him, her eyes sad. She didn't want to tell him. Not yet. Not when he still loved Kikyou. Maybe later, later, when he admitted he loved her. Two warm hands touched her upper arms, gently massaging them. She glanced back, looking up into his warm eyes.  
  
He lifted a hand, gently stroking her face. "I shouldn't have pushed you to remember..." He said softly, his expression softening.  
  
"Is it always going to be like this, Inuyasha?" She asked softly, looking back down into the well. "It's like we're playing a constant tug of war...Sometimes I feel like you're letting me in, and each time...I get shot down...You shut me out all over again..." She forced herself not to cry. She was strong. She wouldn't cry. "Is it because I look like- like...HER?!" She spun towards him, knowing her pain was showing in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback. He stared down at her in confused shock. "Kagome, you're my best friend...you know that..." He grasped her hands in his, looking down into her eyes. "Kagome wa Kagome...Kikyou wa Kikyou...I've told you that before...and I still see Kagome when I look at you."  
  
She pulled her hands away, unable to look up into those beautiful eyes anymore. "Don't..." She whispered. "Don't lie to me. You look at me with the same eyes you look at HER...and you don't feel that way for me, so why else would you look at me with eyes like that?!"  
  
He stared down at her, about to reach out and grab her, but he stopped himself. It was her decision if he took her into his arms. He was pushing her to feel for him too hard. "Kagome...All I want from you is your friendship. I need someone I can confide in...can you do that for me?" He lifted a hand, touching her face gently. "Please? Until I'm ready to...move on..." He said, his eyes needing to see hers again.  
  
Slowly, she lifted her eyes to his, seeing the emotion swimming in them, seeing the need. She turned her face away from his so he couldn't see the pain in her own eyes. A friend...so that's all she was. Yet, if it was what he wanted, she'd give it to him. She knew she'd do anything for him. "Alright..." She whispered in an anguished tone. She looked back at him and saw a gentle smile on his face.  
  
The look in her eyes wiped the smile off his face. It was like last night, the longing, the desperation. He swallowed hard, stepping backwards. "Kagome-"  
  
She forced a smile. "We should get back to the village." She said, walking around him, and heading towards the Goshinboku tree.  
  
He turned, watching her go. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the bag, and caught up with her, walking alongside her. She wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the ground, her eyes blank. It pained him to see her like that. He swallowed hard, and looked down at the ground as well. Suddenly, the wind changed direction, and a familiar scent swept under his nose. "Waitadamnminit! I smell-"  
  
Kagome was already running towards the village. She gasped as Inuyasha grabbed the back of her shirt and looked up at him as he carried her across the ground so fast it felt as though they were flying. They broke free of the trees, and Inuyasha set her on her feet.  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome burst into the hut, halfway panicking. She stopped abruptly, directly in front of Inuyasha. She pointed at the demon she knew was in the village, and gaped at him, her eyes confused.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't in a much better state of shock. He looked from the very much living Kaede, towards the little girl running around, teasing the toad- demon, towards the tall, effeminate...  
  
"Hello, little brother."  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" 


	4. Chapter 3: The Coming of the Demons

Demon Body, Human Heart By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The Coming of the Demons  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha snarled, standing protectively in front of Kagome, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother with a somewhat disdaining expression, his eyes perfectly cool. The toad and the girl had stopped what they were doing to watch. "Loud as always, I see..." He said coolly, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha growled, barring his teeth, and reached for his heirloom, the steel-cleaving fang. "What in seven hells are you doing here?" He snarled, keeping himself between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in shock, then her eyes rested on Rin. Unlike her demonic counterpart, Kagome used her brain, connecting the unrecognizable girl with Sesshoumaru and her mind made the connection. She gasped softly, not noticing when Inuyasha lunged for Sesshoumaru, and the fight progressed past her and outside.  
  
Instead, she made her way over to the child and knelt beside her, smiling. "Hi, there. My name's Kagome." She offered her hand to the girl.  
  
Big, gray, trusting eyes looked up at her, smiling. "I'm Rin!" She said, giggling and putting another garland of flowers around a tortured looking Jaken's neck.  
  
"Hi, Rin...what are you doing?" She barely managed to keep from laughing at the toad demon being assaulted by the girl.  
  
She giggled, pulling out a pouf, and putting powder all over Jaken's face. "I'm making Jaken-sama pretty!" The girl said, smiling, her entire face the picture of innocence.  
  
Such an expression...Kagome thought, smiling down at the girl. How did this girl ever come to wind up staying with the likes of Sesshoumaru? How long had she been following him around? She sat beside the girl, and helped her make a few garlands. After a few minutes, a sulking Inuyasha stalked into the hut, followed by a barely winded Sesshoumaru.  
  
The pair stared at Kagome and Rin for a long moment, and both promptly facefaulted. In unison, no less.  
  
Inuyasha looked from Kagome, to the girl, to Sesshoumaru and back again. "I thought you were the one who disdained me because I was surrounded by humans!" Inuyasha muttered into the floor.  
  
"It's a long story." Sesshoumaru said, not bothering to pick himself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku watched Sango play with the children of the village, his face serious, his eyes full of a need that almost anyone could see. He had never really admitted it before, not to anyone. He couldn't. He wouldn't do that to her, but he was getting jealous.  
  
Because of some damn boy who was constantly flirting with HIS Sango-  
  
"Mine?" He muttered, leaning against a fence and kicking a stone, looking back at her from under his eyebrows. He wished! He really would love it if she would look past his inability to stop flirting with girls. He wished she would look past the front he put up and realized how he really felt.  
  
His eyes narrowed as that boy from the village walked up to Sango, wielding a bouquet of beautiful lilies. He frowned deeply as he watched Sango smile at him and take the flowers. The kids had wandered off, laughing and giggling. His hands tensed, and he looked levelly at the kid.  
  
The young man looked over Sango's shoulder, at Miroku, a challenging expression in his eyes. The boy leaned towards Sango and kissed her cheek boldly.  
  
Miroku's entire face darkened. To make his anger worse, he could see a blush spreading across Sango's face like wildfire. He watched the boy run off and stalked closer to the shocked demon huntress. When he was standing behind her, he watched the back of the boy's gi. "Sango-sama." He said softly, then looked towards her.  
  
Sango jumped, spinning towards him, her eyes wide, and a dark blush caressing her beautiful face. "Wh-what, Miroku-sama?!" She snapped, glaring at him, although the knowledge that he saw the boy kiss her made her embarrassed and left a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
He leaned against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. "You should steer clear of that one." He said softly. "He has a reputation in the village."  
  
"So do you." She said shortly, dusting off her kimono. Her heart thumped in her chest. Was Miroku warning her because he was worried about her? Because he was jealous? "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop working with you." Dammit, why did I say that?! She mentally screamed to herself.  
  
He winced, glancing across the town, his eyes guarded. "I don't want to see you hurt, Sango-sama. I consider you a friend." He looked towards her, hoping she couldn't see the torture in them. "And he's been known to do inappropriate things..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Like you."  
  
"No." He said evenly. His eyes lifted, meeting hers. "Like rape."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she stared at him in disbelieving shock. "You're lying."  
  
"I wish I was." He turned from her, and walked towards the village. "You should look for someone who wouldn't do that. Someone who would truly love you, Sango-sama."  
  
"What do you know of love?!" She yelled at his back. To her shock, he paused, and glanced back at her, his eyes pained, tortured even. The expression was only there for a moment, and then it was gone, as he turned back towards the village, and walked away from her. She felt her heart thundering in her chest and she leaned against the tree he'd leaned against.  
  
It smelled like him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Rin walked outside, shadowed by their two 'keepers', Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Kagome was teaching Rin everything that Kaede had taught her about healing herbs, and showing her especially lovely wildflowers. In the few hours they'd been together, they had bonded like sisters, and the brother's had been forced to form a temporary truce. For now.  
  
Kagome sighed, looking around the dusty landscape. It was hard finding decent herbs in this area. Besides that, she could sense another familiar demon approaching; fortunately, it was one Inuyasha couldn't smell yet.  
  
She glanced back at the brothers, and arched an eyebrow. Inuyasha was staring off in any direction his brother wasn't in, a rather feral expression on his face, his lips pursed, looking like he was pouting. Sesshoumaru was looking in any direction Inuyasha wasn't in, although he looked calm and cool as usual. She rolled her eyes, and then hears a great wind.  
  
She quickly looked towards Inuyasha and saw that his keen ears were turned in the direction. His nose was twitching, and his eyes moved towards the tornado approaching them, his expression dark. Kagome groaned softly. This was the LAST thing she needed right now...  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin, pulling her within his gi to protect her soft skin from the fierce wind, and the dirt that it kicked up. A stray piece of rubble cut Kagome's face seconds before Inuyasha pushed her behind him. She blushed, hiding behind him as the wind died down, and looked over his shoulder. As she'd expected, a fur-clad demon stood there, his blue eyes shining.  
  
It was Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood on her face and glanced back at her to verify she was alright. He saw a light scratch on her face and turned back towards that damn wolf-demon that was always showing up at bad times.  
  
Kouga pushed Inuyasha out of the way and clasped Kagome's hands. "My beloved Kagome!" He cried, his shining in triumph.  
  
A soft growl sounded beside them.  
  
Kagome smiled uncomfortably. "Hello, Kouga-kun..." She said weakly, wishing all these demons would just let her be for awhile. She saw Inuyasha approaching from behind Kouga and sighed heavily. She looked over to where Sesshoumaru had been, but they were gone.  
  
"Get yer hands off Kagome, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrow in absolute fury. Mine! His eyes screamed. He roughly pulled Kouga away from Kagome.  
  
Kouga turned towards Inuyasha, his face annoyed. "Look, dog turd, can't you see I'm trying to court my woman?!" Kouga's tail swished menacingly.  
  
"Guys-" Kagome tried to intercede, but it was too late.  
  
"YOUR WOMAN?! SINCE WHEN IS SHE YOUR WOMAN?!" Inuyasha roared, his face turning red with fury.  
  
"WHO'S ELSES IS SHE?! SHE'S NOT YOURS!"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed dramatically and she turned on a heal, storming off, her face furious. She didn't feel little Rin's eyes on her back as she walked.  
  
Rin had broken free of Sesshoumaru when they'd approached the village and followed Kagome into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome growled as she stomped through the forest. THOSE IDIOTS! She mentally screamed. When are they going to realize I'm not a prize, I'm not a possession! Inuyasha swore up and down she didn't belong to Kouga and vice versa, but at least Kouga was taking some initiative in trying to gain her hand.  
  
She was so frustrated with them!  
  
She groaned in her throat, rolling her eyes. No, there was no 'them', there never had been. As long as she'd been coming here, her heart had been given to that stubborn dog demon by the name of Inuyasha. She was hopelessly in love with him.  
  
Kouga had never stood a chance.  
  
Neither had Miroku.  
  
She reached the Go Shinboku tree and sat on a raised root, her shoulders slumping in defeat. But every time she felt like she was getting close to him, every time she thought he might truly care for her as more than a tama detector, he ran off to Kikyou. She wanted to cry. Not that she'd ever admit it to that hard-headed companion of hers.  
  
He thought she was so strong, everyone did. Everyone thought she was special, that she had powers that few did. Kagome hadn't seen any proof that she was special. None. Yet, she would pretend, just to make the others happy, if believing she was strong made them strong, she could pretend.  
  
She shook with the force it took to withhold her sobs. She didn't want everyone to know she really was just plain old Kagome Higurashi. Especially not Inuyasha. She liked it when he looked at her with admiration and respect. It hurt her to know she was deceiving him.  
  
True, he annoyed her more than anyone she'd ever met before in her life. True, he knew how to get under her skin. True, he constantly came to her time to push her to come back so they could continue the mission. But...  
  
But...  
  
She forced herself to calm and leaned against the trunk of the tree. From where she sat she could see the place where the arrow that held him had stuck. There was a patch of bark that wouldn't grow because of the length of time Inuyasha had been pinned to that very tree. Her heart ached as she stared at that place.  
  
"Inuyasha no baka..." She whispered, dashing her tears away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stopped his and Kouga's feud to the death long enough to realize Kagome was gone. "Kagome?! Where'd she go!?" He kept his eyes focused on the place where she'd once been. He'd been so focused on the fight that he hadn't realized she'd left.  
  
Kouga stopped as well and sniffed. "The forest!" He took off, leaving trails of smoke behind him. "LATER DOG-FACE!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he took off after him. There were only two places in the forest Kagome would go to. The well, or the Go Shinboku tree. He had a feeling she hadn't gone home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat there for a long time, till the sky began to tinge pink. "I wonder if they've stopped that stupid fight yet..." She muttered, her face tired. She wanted to go back to the hut. It was getting chilly and she'd left her jacket there, and Inuyasha wasn't here to keep her warm. She felt the air stir and sensed Kouga coming towards her. She contemplated dodging around him, just to avoid him, but changed her mind. She needed to get this over with.  
  
Mind you, guys in this time didn't take too kindly to being rejected.  
  
She shook that thought from her mind. She needed to do this. She only had enough room in her heart for one person, and that space had already been filled. She touched the ancient bark, her eyes solemn. Kouga was her only other option in this time, though. If she rejected him, and Inuyasha rejected her-  
  
That thought shocked her, more because it came from her own mind. She didn't believe in fall-backs. She certainly wouldn't sink so low as to use a friend as such a thing.  
  
She heard the wind die down and turned her back to him. "Come on out, Kouga-kun. I know it's you." She said softly, her face tired, looking as though she'd aged three years. This made her look a lot more like Kikyou.  
  
"Oh, my darling, I've finally gotten rid of that blasted dog turd!" He cried, clasping her hands. "Now nothing is in our way! We must marry at once, my beloved!" He smiled down at her brilliantly, and leaned down to kiss her lips.  
  
From behind a bush, Inuyasha watched, his blood boiling. How DARE he?! How DARE he try to kiss Kagome in such a manner?! He longed to run out and slash the cocky wolf-demon from brow to toe, but instead, he waited, anticipation racing through him.  
  
He had to know how she would answer. He HAS to...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Well, for those of you who wanted it, I put a little, rather brief Miroku x Sango scene in there, and I know I cut it off in some of the most interesting places. More Inuyasha&Kagome, Miroku&Sango, and FLUFFY-CHAN next chapter! PROMISE!! I have this whole thing plotted out and you're really going to hate me at the very end of it, but that's all right. I just figured it'd be good to let all you beautiful people know that I AM working towards a goal here! JAAA!!!  
  
~DemonSaya~ 


	5. Chapter 4: Burning Emotions

Demon Body, Human Heart  
  
By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, my darling, I've finally gotten rid of that blasted dog turd!" He cried, clasping her hands. "Now nothing is in our way! We must marry at once, my beloved!" He smiled down at her briliantly, and leaned down to kiss her lips.  
  
From behind a bush, Inuyasha watched, his blood boiling. How DARE he?! How DARE he try to kiss Kagome in such a manner?! He longed to run out and slash the cocky wolf-demon from brow to toe, but instead, he waited, anticipation racing through him.  
  
He had to know how she would answer. He HAS to...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Burning Emotions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome pushed Kouga away from her, her eyes furious. "What on earth do you think you're DOING?!" She cried, anger coursing through her. She took several steps away from him, and proceeded to yell her head off. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU?! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD THAT ASSUMING MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME?! HOW DARE YOU?!" She had never felt so angry.  
  
Kouga blinked in suprise. "So, then...will you marry me?" He asked, not phased in the slightest.  
  
Her temper erupted. "NO!"  
  
He looked confused. "But...I thought you loved me. You certainly protected me from that stupid dog. What's wrong with me wanting to express that love I feel for you with a kiss?" He approached her again, trying to kiss her.  
  
A prickle tickled the back of her neck. Inuyasha was nearby. Very close. She could sense his presence extremely close. She glanced towards the bushes and saw white dog ears above them. "Because, it's wrong to force a woman. Especially one that doesn't feel the same way for you." She turned from him, looking up at the Go Shinboku tree, her eyes sad.  
  
"Who else would you love?" Kouga put his hands on her shoulders, drawing closer to her.  
  
She just shook her head. "You wouldn't know them." She muttered, not exactly lying. Kouga didn't really know Inuyasha. In fact, Kagome was the only one of their band who'd ever even really TRIED to know him. No one else really seemed to care. "I think it's one sided, but I don't care. I love him. More than life."  
  
"Who is this bastard?!"  
  
"None of your business." She spun towards him, her face angry. "Now get out of here before I call Inuyasha and let him tear you limb from limb. NO man is allowed to kiss me without permission, and only one person has that permission!"  
  
He grabbed her forearm harshly, and drug her against him. "I could kill you here..." He said in a deadly whisper. "Is that what you want, princess? Want to die by my claws?"  
  
"Get your GODDAMNED HANDS OFF HER!"  
  
Inuyasha's voice rang through Kagome's ears and she collapsed backwards against the trunk of the Go Shinboku. She sighed in relief. Her instincts were good.  
  
The dog demon jumped between Kouga and Kagome, his eyes blazing in anger. His eyes threatened Kouga with things worse than death. He clenched his hand into a fist, his entire body trembling. How dare he try to kiss Kagome?! HOW DARE HE?! He started to stalk towards the wolf-demon, flexing his claws, each time, they made a cracking sound.  
  
Kouga felt as though icy fingers had run down his spine as Inuyasha glared at him. He turned tail and ran, a cloud of dust left in his wake.  
  
"Don't you run away!" He called and started after him. He didn't get three feet.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
He collapsed facefirst into the ground, kissing the dirt. He lifted his eyes to yell at Kagome. "What the hell was-!"  
  
She knelt beside him and embraced his head to her chest gently. "You idiot..." She whispered. "Saving someone and then running away before they could thank you...what kind of a hero are you?"  
  
He flushed brightly, his head resting against her breasts. Her arms were around his neck, embracing him gently. "Why didn't you let me go after him?" He growled, glaring up at her.  
  
"Why did you follow me in the first place?" She challenged back.  
  
He turned red. "He went into the forest after you...and I wasn't about to let a pervert like that put his hands all over you." He growled harshly, trying, without conviction, to break her grasp. Finally, he managed to sit up, putting his hands on her's and slowly pulling them around from the back of his head to rest on either side of his face. "You wouldn't tell Kouga who this person you love is...would you tell a friend?"  
  
She blushed. "Inuyasha..." She looked down, resting her forhead against his. He didn't know. She was being almost blatently obvious about her feelings, and he still didn't know. She let her hands gently caress his face, her eyes sad. "It doesn't matter. It's one-sided." She admitted, lifting her eyes to look at him. "He's just a boy. A wild boy, untamable, but he's in love with someone else."  
  
Inuyasha felt a twinge of pain. She didn't love him back. She was in love with some 'bad boy' from her time. "Is it that Hoho kid?" He asked, trying to feign disintrest.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled gently. "No, Inuyasha. It isn't Hojo..." She sighed again. She trailed her hands along his face, her eyes gentle. "I know you were eavesdropping on our conversation. In fact, I know the exact moment you arrived on the scene. Why did you wait to reveal yourself?" She asked softly, her eyes soft and sad.  
  
"I...I wanted to know how you were going to answer him." He admitted. "But only because if you married that wimpy wolf he'd be following us along on the mission and trying to steal our shards..." He added defensively.  
  
A giggle escaped her and she stood. "Inuyasha, you should go back to the village. I'll be along in a bit." At his mistrusting glare, she held up her hand. "I promise."  
  
He glared at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me to come along after you, brat." He growled, then lept off into the trees.  
  
She sighed again, leaning against the tree. She loved to see the heat in his eyes when he protected her. It made her feel warm and flushed, and almost out of control of herself. It made her want to throw her arms around his neck and press passionate kisses all over his face. She shuddered, embracing herself.  
  
He was such a wild boy.  
  
She didn't think he realized how sensual his voice was, how erotic his stare could be, how gentle his claws were. How, when he tried, she could easily imagine what it would be like for him to love her.  
  
That thought caused a twinge of pain inside her heart, so she clutched her chest and stiffled the urge to cry in complete agony.  
  
Suddenly, little Rin burst through the brush, glomping Kagome. "Nee-chan!" She cried, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Kagome smiled, fondly lifting the girl into her arms. "Hello, little Rin. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Rin saw Kagome go into the forest and thought she might get lonely, like Sesshoumaru-sama always did! So Rin comes to keep her company!"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly. "Let's go for a walk, Rin-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat in the hut, his legs crossed, glad that there was peace in it. Only he and the hag were inside, the rest were all out. Kouga had thankfully made a much desired disappearance. He pondered Kagome, staring down at his callused feet. He couldn't get her words, or her sad face out of his mind.  
  
Who would take someone else over her?! She was beautiful, graceful, and had the most vivacious figure he'd ever seen on a woman. Even Kikyou hadn't had such a figure. He shuddered slightly, grasping his feet, keeping the eternal scowl on his face. "Oi, babaa."  
  
"Nani, Inuyasha?" She asked, stirring the simmering pot of herbs that rested over the fire. No doubt she was using the water Kagome had come home with for the soup."  
  
"Does Kagome talk to you about her feelings?" He asked, glaring towards the door, as if threatening it to remain closed.  
  
Kaede almost dropped the ladel and looked up at him in shock. "The infallible Inuyasha, worried about someone's feelings?"  
  
"DON'T USE BIG WORDS WITH ME HAG!" He snapped, his face annoyed that he even asked this. He forced himself to calm down and began. "Kagome said something in the forest that bugged me. That she's in love with someone from her time that's a 'wild boy' as she put it, but he doesn't love her back. I'm worried it's going to interfere with the mission." He quickly added to the end.  
  
She smiled knowingly. "I believe I've heard something about this boy, before, yes. What about him?"  
  
He blinked, lowering his eyes, feeling somewhat hurt. "Never mind." He said grumpily. "That girl is going to be the death of me." He muttered, his eyes unhappy.  
  
"I doubt it." The elderly woman said softly. "If anything, she will be your savior."  
  
He snorted. "What are you babbling about, old woman." He didn't like it when people left him out of the loop.  
  
Kaede poked at the fire. "It is true, my onee-sama was strong, Inuyasha, at the time of her death, she was very powerful, but whether you see it or not, Kagome has surpassed that power. When Kikyou died, she'd been at the height of her mystical powers, they had already been awakened."  
  
Inuyasha was seriously startled. Kagome had surpassed Kikyou? Was it possible for such a thing to happen when Kagome has had absolutely no mystical training?! "Babaa?"  
  
"Yet, I sense Kagome's powers have not yet awakened. When they do, her power will be approximately ten times the strength it presently is, and she will purify everything for hundreds of miles." She seemed remarkably calm talking about this. "Think about it, Inuyasha. Every demon for miles may very well be completely purified. Someone truely evil, would be completely destroyed, but if they had an ounce of purity in them at the moment her powers awaken, they would merely be purified completely." Her face took on a solemn appearance.  
  
He trembled slightly. "Ten times...? What would happen to demons?! Would we too become...destroyed?"  
  
She looked towards him. "Only a demon who has never been pure or innocent, one born from an evil human's heart, such as Naraku, would be destroyed by such a thing. You, and I believe perhaps your brother would survive. As would Shippou. Personally, I would be more worried about Kagome surviving the explosive awakening of her powers." She stood, putting a hand to her back. "When Kikyou's awakened, it purified everything within a miles radius. Demons were turned into harmless creatures for a good amount of time, and the area flourished. She was inside the forest named for you when it happened."  
  
He remained silent, holding his feet. If Kagome was stronger than Kikyou, and Kikyou had managed to do that...what would happen when Kagome's awakened? He'd never thought of such a thing, that such a tiny girl could hold such power.  
  
"Anyways, Kikyou was found at the edge of the village, unconsious, her entire body drained. She was unable to move for weeks. If Kagome's power is greater than onee-sama's...then it might kill her."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't too happy with that last statement. "That girl is to strong to let a little power burst kill her." He said stubbornly, glaring into the fire. The thought of her dying terrified her. He'd never taken death well, be it the death of his mother, or even Kikyou's. He'd never told Kagome what turmoil he'd gone through when he'd learned of Kikyou's death, or when he'd thought Kikyou had fallen off the cliff. It had been horrible. It was worse when he'd thought Kagome was dead, or might die. "Too damn strong."  
  
"Perhaps you're right." She said softly. "I hope for both of you that you are."  
  
"Why for both of us? Babaa?!" He watched Kaede walk from the building an suddenly, a sharp scent caught his nose. Fire, strong and powerful. He rose to his feet, walking towards the window and looking out. Smoke rose from Inuyasha's forest. His eyes narrowed slightly and he walked out the door, towards the edge. He didn't smell Kagome around the village.  
  
Had she gone home without telling him again?!  
  
No, he answered himself. She wouldn't have done that. Not after what happened last time. Then where...?  
  
Suddenly, he felt heat wash over him. People were hauling buckets of sand and water to the edge of the forest, where the fire was raging. "Kagome..." He whispered, nearly panicked. "Could it be she's..."  
  
The wind kicked up and her scent danced under his nose. "Oh, gods..."  
  
Miroku and Sango ran up. "Where's Kagome?!" Sango cried, her eyes worried, her face covered in soot. Miroku's eyelashes were slightly singed and he was practically painted black.  
  
Inuyasha stood still for a moment and sprang into action. To his surprise, Sesshoumaru was beside him in moments. "Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"Rin is in there." He said calmly, his face cold.  
  
Inuyasha wondered if he could freeze the flames with that glare. He hoped his brother could. It would make this a lot easier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, with the end of another chapter, comes the AN! I bet alot of you thought I was going to pair up Kouga and Kagome. Che, yeah right. Anyone who reads my stories knows I'm a rabid supporter of Inu/Kag. And Sango/Miroku. You're not going to hate me until Chapter...::Peers at her planning sheet:: 18. The final chapter. ::Winks:: Until next time! JAAA! 3 *Demon Lovin* 


	6. Chapter 5: Smothering Fire

Demon Body, Human Heart  
  
By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Smothering Fire  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome coughed hard, shielding Rin from the intense heat. How had this happened? Everything had been fine when Inuyasha had been here! Why did these things always seem to be happening to her?! She pulled Rin closer to the ground, ripping a piece of her shirt off and giving it to the girl. "Cover your mouth with this!" She called over the roar of the fire all around them.  
  
Rin nodded, taking the piece.  
  
Then, Kagome ripped of a piece for herself, holding it over her mouth and nose. The blinding smoke around them stung her eyes and burned her throat. The crackling of the fires was almost deafening in it's loudness. She didn't want to be scared. She couldn't be scared. She wouldn't be scared.  
  
But she was. She needed to be strong for Rin, but she had never been so scared in her life. She held the young child to her, using her body as a shield. She could feel the girl trembling against her, feel the ragged coughs torn from the young, innocent body. She was scared, too.  
  
Kagome gently hushed the girl, feeling her vision blurring. She was suffocating. She'd heard that acceptance made this one of the most painless ways to die. Yet, fear prevented acceptance, and besides that...she...she didn't want to die.  
  
Tears rolled down her face, dripping onto Rin's tender young flesh. Both of them were covered in soot. She coughed hard, trying to clear some of the smoke from her lungs, but she couldn't. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel. She couldn't breath...  
  
Rin felt Kagome's weight shift and realized the older girl was unconsious. Big tears rolled down her innocent face. She silent begged for her Sesshoumaru-sama to save them. She peered out through teary eyes and saw two forms in the fire. One had blissfully long, white hair, and golden eyes, with a wonderfully soft white tail over his shoulder. Her savior had come. Content, she slipped into blissful unconsiousness.  
  
Inuyasha darted over to Kagome and pulled the unconsious teenager off the younger girl. Her hair was singed, her skin black from the smoke, her beautiful storm grey eyes closed.  
  
She wasn't breathing...  
  
Inuyasha checked quickly for her pulse, relieved to find it still beating. He glanced towards Sesshoumaru, who was checking the state of the other girl, and scooped up Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
The eerily soft voice caused chills to go up his spine. "What?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "You always could move faster when your woman was in trouble." The older demon scooped Rin up with a tenderness unusually displayed by him. "Let's get these two to safety, shall we, before your human blood catches up with you."  
  
Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He turned the way they had come and sprinted. He was getting rather lightheaded from breathing in the smoke, but knew he could handle it. It was why he'd survived the burning of his home when he was younger, why he never died when they tried to kill him. Whoever 'they' were.  
  
He burst from the edge of the forest, Kagome clasped tightly in his arms. The second he reached the others, he collapsed to his knees, coughing heavily, but he refused to let anyone touch her. Instead, he held her tightly to his chest, stroaking her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's dead, she isn't breathing..." Miroku said gently. He tried to pry her from Inuyasha's tight embrace, but humans were no match for a demon's strength.  
  
Inuyasha snarled at everyone around him, warning them to back away, as he forced himself to his feet again and staggered towards Kaede's hut. Once inside, he lay her against a futon and started digging through her bag. When he found the book he was looking for, he flipped it open.  
  
"Suffocation..." He muttered, flipping through page after page. When he found the instructions, done through pictures of living people, he turned purple. It's just to help her, he insisted to himself, then he put his hand under her neck and lowered his lips over her's, pinching her nose and breathing into her mouth. "Come on, Kagome...please, breath..." He breathed into her mouth again, his hands shaking hard, his face tense with worry. "Dammit, don't you dare die on me, woman. This isn't done yet!" He growled. "I thought you were stronger than this!" He accused, before breathing into her lungs again. "I...I thought you were my friend..." He repeated the process.  
  
A few insults later, Kagome took a shuddering breath, and coughed hard. She was still unconcious, but she was alive, breathing, and to Inuyasha, it may as well have been music.  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief, flopping down, clasping his feet in his hands, his knee's drawn up to his chest. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned, finding Miroku and Sango standing there, wearing gentle smiles. He felt heat rising to his face, since he'd just rather openly proved Kagome meant alot to him. "Go away." He said gruffly.  
  
When they were gone, he gently scooped up Kagome's hand, holding it gently. He couldn't belive he'd almost lost her. Not to some demon or enemy of his, but to something as mundane as a fire. Not to Naraku, or even Kouga. He took a shuddering breath and lifted her hand against his face. "Kagome..." He whispered, his breath rasping slightly.  
  
He had to tell her. As soon as possible, he had to tell her the truth about his feelings. He couldn't risk not telling her and having one of them die and not know if she felt the same or not.  
  
His eyes saddened. She was so precious to him, so beautiful, but untouchable. Perfect, but flawed. He could barely stand to touch her sometimes, lest his demon side take over him and do something they'd both deffinately regret.  
  
But he wished he could give into that side.  
  
He knew Kagome didn't fear him, and if she felt for him what he was almost certain she did, then...  
  
Then...  
  
Maybe she wouldn't mind so much.  
  
He shook that thought from his mind. Of COURSE she would! She was a virgin (OR SHE DAMN WELL BETTER BE!). He couldn't risk hurting her like that. No, her first time should be tender and gentle and...He shuddered, leaning back slightly.  
  
Improper thoughts. He couldn't think them. She was still innocent. He wouldn't spoil that purity. Not unless, by gods grace, she might come to him.  
  
He drew her fingers to his lips, closing his eyes and kissing each one tenderly. "Kirei...Kagome wa...Kirei, ne?" He lowered his hand, gently touching her face, smoothing the hair back from it, brushing away the black soot. Even covered in soot as she was, even singed as her hair was, she was still beautiful, and her smell was still as intoxicating as ever.  
  
His eyes softened, the lust in them dying, replaced with loving care. He leaned down, nuzzling her face and neck like a real dog would to his master. He was hers. He belonged to her. If there had been a doubt before, after today, all doubts were gone.  
  
He didn't want anyone else.  
  
He wanted her.  
  
He gently caressed her face, her hair, his fingers trailing across her soot covered cheeks, her soft, pink lips. He wondered what they would look like, swollen from kisses. Kisses that he would give her.  
  
His body trembled slightly and he fought the urge to lean down and steal a kiss. After all, she would never know, he wouldn't have to worry about her pushing him away.  
  
But if he did that...he wouldn't know if she would return it, wouldn't know if she would want it. He would feel dirty, like a genuine thief.  
  
He had never felt so much torment in his mind before. He loved her. He needed her. With a tortured moan, he buried his own soot covered face in his hands. "Gods...gods, why do you put me through such tortures..."  
  
He sat there, and finally, he leaned down giving into the urge. "Even if she rejects me...at least I'll have this once..." His lips neared hers and he held his breath.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Kouga's voice broke through him like a hammer through glass, and he sat abruptly, blushing furiously. When he realized who it was that spoke, he jumped to his feet, his face angry.  
  
"Kouga..." He snarled, walking towards the door and pushing it out of the way. "What are YOU doing here..."  
  
Kouga glared at him, his eyes glowing slightly. "I'm calling you out. For Kagome's hand. You loose, she comes with me, you win...well, let's just say she's yours until I come back. Then we'll fight again."  
  
Inuyasha growled and began to stalk outside. Then, suddenly, his features softened. He turned, walking back towards Kaede's hut and peered inside, looking at Kagome's prone form. He didn't want to upset her. He knew that she was friends with Kouga, nothing more. But...she still considered him a friend. Finally, he turned back to Kouga, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"You give up?!" Kouga laughed. "Then I'll take Kagome with me now and tell her you were too cowardly to fight me!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled at Kouga, his teeth grinding together. "I would rip you apart if it pleased Kagome! But it wouldn't. I know Kagome better than you ever will and she has told me she is your friend and ONLY your friend. She would never lie to me. If..." He closed his eyes, his face becoming melancholy. "If she loved you, I would let her go with you."  
  
Kouga snorted. "You're in love with her too." He stated, his voice plain, his face cocky.  
  
"Anyone would fall in love with her." Inuyasha admitted. "But she doesn't belong to anyone. Not you, not me, not any man." He lowered her eyes. "We are the ones who become possesed."  
  
Kouga frowned deeply. "Is that a fact? Well here's a little information you may not understand. Wolf demon's never get masters. That is strictly for dogs like you." He turned and ran, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.  
  
Inuyasha took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself from going after Kouga and killing him. Instead, he headed into the forest, into the section that wasn't going up in flames. Towards the bone-gobbling well.  
  
Kagome's family needed to know what happened. 


	7. Chapter 6: Burning Emotions

Demon Body, Human Heart  
  
By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Second Sighting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin awoke to find the room filled with the scents of delicious foods, and flowers. She sat slowly, her big, innocent, child-like eyes looking around. She saw one of Kagome's friends, the one called Sango sitting nearby cleaning out a rag. She smiled brightly. "Ohayo, Sango-sama! Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sango jumped, turning towards the girl with a questioning expression. "He left awhile ago. Was muttering something about not smelling his 'no-good, lame excuse for a demon, half-brother'. He should be back soon."  
  
Rin nodded content.  
  
Deep down, Sango envied the girl. There was such unbelievable trust in her. She could believe in everything Sesshoumaru told her without a second thought, and would obey him implicitly. Perhaps that was the difference between girl and woman. Sango sighed, stirring the fire and sighing heavily. "Alas, we all will all loose such innocence." She said softly, shaking her head.  
  
Rin made a giggle and crawled over. "What do you mean, Sango-sama?" She knelt beside the woman, smiling brightly, with sweetness.  
  
Sango sighed, looking into the flames. There was no need for the fire, but it was a monotonous chore that gave her something to do. "Well, even though alot of us don't want to, events make us grow up quicker than we'd like. Especially with women and girls."  
  
Confusion covered the girls face, the kind that proved just how innocent someone really was. "I still don't understand."  
  
"Rin..." Sango smiled. "As you grow up, you reach a time where you just...aren't the same as you are now."  
  
"Not me!" Rin said cheerfully. "Sesshoumaru-sama commands it of me. I'll never grow up. If it's what he wants!"  
  
The older girls eyes softened. "You love your Sesshoumaru-sama very much don't you, Rin..." She said gently stroaking the girls hair. At the girls nod, a tear ran down Sango's face.  
  
Rin lifted a tiny hand and touched it. "Why is Sango-sama crying?"  
  
Sango laughed, shaking her head, wiping away the tears. "I wish I could return to my innocence...I wish I could go back to the days when I could love someone without question, when I could have a light heart without even trying..." She curled up, tears rolling down her face.  
  
She didn't know that Miroku was standing beside the window, standing guard over the hut, his ears hearing every word she said. He stared up into the cloudless, dusty sky, his face slightly sad. He understood her feelings. How many times had he wished he could go back to those carefree days before his father had died?  
  
It must have been close to a thousand.  
  
He sighed, gripping his staff tighter with the hand that was protectively wrapped in a rosary. Not for his protection, but for the protection of the innocents around him, for protection of his friends. For protection of Sango.  
  
He looked down at that hand, sighing heavily. Knowing that he could never truely have Sango didn't help him very much. He could understand how she wished she could love freely, for he wished for the same thing. He wasn't free to love anyone, because when his rosary swallowed him up, as it had his father, and his father's father, he would leave them alone.  
  
As he'd been left alone.  
  
With a sigh, he pushed himself away from the hut, and began walking towards the village. The fires were almost out, but there were still a few that were going. He should help them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well, covered in soot, his face tired, infinately tired. He leaned against it for several long moments before he forced himself to climb the stairs leading towards the exit of the well- house. He wasn't really looking forward to this. How could he tell her family what had happened? How could he see the disappointment that Inuyasha had let their only daughter nearly die?  
  
He closed his eyes, walking towards the house, his bare feet not feeling the heat of the stones. He was numb. He felt numb, and knew that it was just a matter of time till all this numbness increased to encase his whole being.  
  
He shuddered. If she didn't wake up soon, he was going to crack, and then he would hurt her, or himself, or someone else. He shook his head furiously, clenching his hands into fists. It was all going to be fine. It HAD to be. She simply couldn't die on him. He'd never let her. She knew that. She wouldn't die, she wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
He paused at the front door of the Higurashi Shrine, his entire body trembling with doubt. Should he? Could he? He was about to raise his hand to knock, but the door opened before he got the chance and he saw Kagome's mother there, with a startled expression on her face. "Uh..."  
  
Sensing his awkwardness, she ushered him inside, and pulled him into the bathroom, handing him a towel. "Here, wipe your face. You're covered in dust and soot." She said gently, watching him carefully. "Kagome isn't here, Inuyasha. She went back to your time."  
  
"I know." He said back, his hands shaking at what he had to tell the older woman. "Kagome...okay, I guess she told you we're in the middle of a drought?" He watched as she nodded. "You're gonna wanna sit down." He chose his words carefully, his face worried.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. "Okay?"  
  
"Kagome was in the forest today..." He began, his voice giving a little bit of a tremor. "And we had a forest fire." At seeing the panic and worry on the woman's face, he hurried to console her. "She's alive, but she's unconsious." He swallowed, seeing the relief spread across her face once again.  
  
"Have I to thank for you, Inuyasha?" She asked, smiling gently. It was a motherly smile that made Inuyasha feel proud of himself.  
  
"Y-yes..." He lowered his face.  
  
She stood, and put a hand on his face, then pecked his cheek lightly. "I am greatful. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I'm very greatful."  
  
He blushed, staring at her in confused shock. "Huh?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled, shooing him to the door. "Go take care of her. You're getting dirt all over my floor!"  
  
He looked down, and blinked, then realized there was a black trail into the kitchen. "EEP! I-I'm-"  
  
She waved a hand. "I needed to mop anyways. Go. Before you make a bigger mess." She teased.  
  
He ran. I'm NEVER going to understand women! He thought, sweatdropping, his head shaking. When he was back in the wellhouse, he stood there a moment longer, taking the time to smell Kagome's time. It reaked of polution, but her scent lingered, hanging in the air, even though it had been a few days since she had last been there.  
  
He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He was dragging his feet, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He was trying to figure out what was keeping here here. Why she would be returning here after the mission was over. The only answer was a boy. That's what it had to be.  
  
With a heaved sigh, he jumped into the well, and landed on the other side. He'd grown used to going through the well by now and the feeling that you were on some kind of ride was over now. He wondered if that's how Kagome felt when she rode on his back. He shrugged, heading back to the hut slowly.  
  
He wouldn't deny that ven he had to think sometimes. Now was one of those times. Besides, he knew that Kagome was safe. She was with Sango and Rin in the hut, and Miroku and Sesshoumaru were in the village.  
  
He stopped abruptly. Had he actually imagined that Sesshoumaru may protect his woman?! He blinked. What was WITH him today?! His thoughts bothered him deeply. Since when had Sesshoumaru been someone he'd been able to count on? And since when was Kagome HIS woman?  
  
He sighed, looking at the singed grass, and realized abruptly that he was at the Goshinboku tree. This tree held so many memories. Kikyou had pinned him here with her arrows more than once, had sat here once and they'd spoken. She'd sealed him here.  
  
And when he awoke, she had died. Kagome released him, awakened him. She'd treated him with a kindness unparallel to any other human being. She'd taught him how to live, what it meant to love. How to be a friend.  
  
He shivered, resting his hand against the ancient bark. Kagome had this in her time as well. It was on her property.  
  
He caressed the tree, as if it were an old friend. He'd always thought such deep thoughts here. This was where everything happened. Where it all began.  
  
It was even where they'd found Kagome and Rin, Kagome shielding the younger girl with her own body to protect her from the flames.  
  
She was so brave.  
  
He sighed heavily, remembering Kaede's word. "If Kagome's power is greater than onee-sama's...it might kill her." But Kagome couldn't possibly die. She was too strong, too brave, and certainely too careful. She knew he needed her, even if he hadn't admitted it yet. He turned from the tree to go see if she'd awoken yet.  
  
He looked down at the singed grass, and sighed heavily. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about her. He always worried. She was so precious, but she didn't even realize how much she meant to him.  
  
Then again, his mouth probably didn't help that much. Not that her sit did either. He smiled, sighing. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he didn't really need the collar anymore. He could have pulled it off on his first night as a human. It was more symbolic than anything else. It was one of the only things that forced them to remain together, that forced him to become the servant of her will.  
  
She didn't know that the control she had on him had nothing to do with the necklace.  
  
The only thing that tied them together more strongly was the Shikon no Tama. The jewel had been the only thing that had kept him beside her long enough to get to know her. Now that he did, he was greatful that she'd shattered it.  
  
When he reached the edge of the forest, he looked down over the village, his eyes proud. Although no one thought of him in such a way, he was. He was proud for once in his life, proud that he had a human mother. It proved that he had a trace of humanity in him. He walked down into the village, his face almost soothed from the normal scowl.  
  
Until he reached Kaede's hut.  
  
On the roof, there hundreds of them, black feathered birds, scavengers.  
  
Crows.  
  
Panic filled him and he burst into the hut, past a confused Rin and Sango and into the back room. Kagome was laying on the ground.  
  
He fell to his knees beside her, groping for a pulse, finding one beating steadily in her neck. Her chest rose and fell in sighed breaths, her lips were still that sweet pink, her skin the color of sakura petals, but tinged slightly with soot from being inside of the forest when it had caught fire. His breath rasped in and out of him and a greatful sob wracked his body. He put his hands into his face, crying, and unashamed.  
  
Kagome woke to the soft sound of sobs, and for a moment, wondered if she was an undead ghost. Opening her eyes, she found her white-haired demon companion beside her, his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. She tried to speak, but found that her throat was dry, and crackly. Instead, she gently reached out and touched his hair. To her suprise, it was smooth and silken, and slipped through her fingers like water.  
  
His face jerked up and he stared at her. "Ka...go...me...?" He whispered, his lips turning up into a smile. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up and against him in one strong, yet gentle movement.  
  
She squeaked, shocked. Suddenly, she was against his chest, his arms were around her and his face was buried into her shoulder. She couldn't help melting into the embrace. She rested her cheek against his strong shoulder, her face turned into his neck.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled away and went over to her bag and pulled out a dusty waterbottle, and uncapped it, bringing it to her. He watched as she drained almost half of it. Then, gently, he pulled it away, and pulled her into his arms again. "Thank gods..." He murmered into her hair, stroaking her back. "I was so scared...you...I thought you were dead when we found you..."  
  
"Rin...? Is she...?" Kagome rasped, wincing at the sound of her own voice.  
  
"She's alive. She woke earlier today." He murmered. Sesshoumaru got her a few moments after she passed out."  
  
She nodded, relieved, but she didn't speak again.  
  
He continued to hold her, his entire body trembling with relief and need. He pulled back slightly and tangled his hands in her hair, touching her face and shoulders, looking all over her, his face a mask of relief. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, giving an uneasy sniffle. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
She stared at him in confusion. He was totally different than he'd been. So completely different. Yet, the change made her love him even more than she already had. "A...a little more water." She whispered. She watched as he reached for the water without looking.  
  
His hand hit it and it was sent spilling across the wooden floor.  
  
They both reached to tilt it back up, and their hands touched just slightly. Kagome's hand shook and she met his gaze, suprised to find him looking at her in a way no one had looked at her before. She felt her breath quicken and her face flush and forced herself to look away. She picked up the bottle and set it up on it's bottom. As she pulled her hand back, he grabbed it, lifting it to his lips and pressing a tender kiss to her palm. An awkward flush colored her face and she looked at him abruptly. "I...Inuyasha..." She whispered, feeling her heart throb.  
  
He lifted his eyes at her, wishing he could capture those barely parted lips, and hold them to his indefinately. He slit his hand along her arm, up her shoulder and to her face. "Kagome..." He murmered, his voice sounding husky, even to him.  
  
She trembled slightly under that gaze, feeling the tension between them, feeling the need and desire emenating from him, from herself. She shuddered slightly, and embraced him, looking down his chest. "Why were you crying when I awoke?" She asked softly.  
  
He stroaked her hair, wincing at the sound of her voice. It was obvious her throat was still dry and she needed water. He grabbed the bottle and pressed it into her hand. "Drink the rest..." He whispered. "Don't talk just yet." He stroaked the hair from her face, his eyes gentle.  
  
She shivered, and nodded, the drained the bottle. She could feel his eyes on her every move, and sensed him tracing the water's path as it overflowed her mouth a bit and fell from the corner of her mouth and down to her chin. She kept her eyes closed as she drank thirstily, her hands shaking. When she set the bottle down, it was empty.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the water trickled down her neck and leaned towards her, darting his tongue out and licking it away. Her skin tasted of sweat and smoke, but it may as well have been the best sake in the world.  
  
Kagome turned beat red when he did this and another shiver went through her. "Wha...?" She shook her head to clear it and caught his face, pressing it into her shoulder as she embraced him. She felt him relax against her and did the same, limply resting against his chest. It was covered in the haori again. "Wh-why were you crying when I woke?"  
  
"Because...I was happy you were alive..." He whispered into her shoulder, clinging to her. "I...I saw crows...they were on the hut...I thought you were..."  
  
She hushed him gently, caressing his hair gently. "It's okay, I'm alive..." She whispered back, tenderly stroaking his back. "I'm here, I wont leave you..." She felt him tense and immediately regreted saying that.  
  
"Do you mean that?" He asked, pulling away slightly.  
  
She nodded meekly. "I'll always be here for you, Inuyasha." It was a promise she wasn't exactly free to make, but when he smiled, she knew it was worth it. With a gentle smile, she touched his face and kissed his cheek.  
  
She watched as his eyes widened and was shocked when he pulled her forward, completely into his lap. He held her tightly, nuzzling her neck and jaw with his nose, his lips making little whimpered woofs in her ear. Gently, she wrapped an arm around his head. As she rested her head against his, she heard his softly whispered words.  
  
"I love you..." He knew he was signing his death warrant. Kagome pulled back slightly and he knew it was over. She'd leave him now.  
  
She stared into his eyes, her face confused. "Inuyasha? What about Kikyou...?"  
  
He lifted his face and stared up at her. "I had two choices, choose Kikyou...and death...or choose you, and choose to live, and have a chance at happiness..." He cupped her face. "It didn't take much to make my decision. I knew I had to tell you when I brought you back from the fire. There's no doubt in my mind anymore, Kagome...You're the one I'm meant to be with."  
  
As he spoke, she felt a piece that was missing from her heart suddenly filled and warm tears slid down her cheeks. With a soft sob, she threw her arms around his head, holding him to her chest, and sobbed into his hair. She felt his arms around her and closed her eyes tightly. He'd chosen HER.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hmmm...another fun filled chapter. Well, I'd like to say things start to get REALLY intresting from here on out. Keep your eyes on Miroku and Sango, as well as Kagome's return to her home around chapter 9. After Chapter 10, the actually STORY part begins to take a turn for the worse. You thought the forest fires were bad? Yeah, well...let's just say it's gonna get a whole lot worse before I'm done. Of couse it's not a Dark Fic! How could you think that of me? Besides...There may be a sequel to this story. I could NEVER make this a dark fic!  
  
*DemonLovin* 3 ~DemonSaya~ 


	8. Chapter 7: Feuling the Flames

Demon Body, Human Heart  
  
By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Feuling the Flames  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango tried to ignore the lech as they fought to put out the forest fires that had began, quite annoyingly, to pop up at random in the forest that almost completely surrounded the small town. She'd been barely able to control her disgust when he volunteered to give her help she didn't need. He always insisted on butting in on everything.  
  
Miroku was quite uncomfortable with the looks Sango was giving him and the coldness in her voice whenever he attempted to make conversations. She would give a one word answer and then proceed to ignore him until he made another attempt. Finally, he got fed up with it and glared into the flames they were fighting so desperately. "What on earth did I do to piss you off so badly, Sango-sama..." He said, throwing more sand onto the flames with a grunt.  
  
She tried to ignore him, but couldn't. His scent still wafted under her nose. He was too close, too near to her, his voice too much like a caress. "Maybe it's because you insulted my competence by insisting on helping me."  
  
He loked at her sharply as the fire gradually faded. "Really? I guess maybe my wanting to help you doesn't matter. Maybe I just wanted to spend time with a friend..." He noticed the disbelief on her face and sighed.  
  
She threw a bit more sand, finally extinguishing the fire. "Miroku-sama, I'm not stupid. You were just itching for a chance to get alone with any girl so you could cop a feel."  
  
That one stung. He stepped back at the attack involuntarily, staring at her, hurt. His jaw hung loose and he forced his eyes away shielding his eyes from her with his thick black bangs. He couldn't look at her. Not with what was welling in his eyes.  
  
No one had ever hurt him in such a way before.  
  
"So excuse me for not being civil with-" She looked towards him, suprised to see him looking at where the fire used to be.  
  
"Heh..." He forced a smile onto his lips. "I guess you think that I'm just some lech, too, huh..." He closed his eyes, releasing on pearl shaped tear to glide down his face. He heard Sango's gasp, but didn't look at her. Instead, he stared into nothing. "I guess you don't realize that there is more to me than meets the eye. I guess you don't know-"  
  
Abruptly he stopped, turned on his heal and walked stiffly towards the village.  
  
She watched him go in shock. "Miroku-sama..." She whispered, her hand going to her throat. "Was he...crying?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku walked back to the hut after regaining his composure. What was it about him that turned her OFF so badly? He hated to gloat, but he had a reputation for being able to charm any woman. Unless that woman happened to be claimed by a half-demon, was under-age, or happened to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
He sulked past several people, not noticing the women who were following him with their eyes. He was...depressed.  
  
With a sigh, he flopped down on a bridge, letting his legs hang on either side of a beam. He stared down into the water, looking at his reflection. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it is better if she didn't love him in return. After all, if he ever had a child with her, no doubt she would just wind up like his own mother had.  
  
He winced, his eyes pained. He'd never known his mother. She'd died because she'd given birth to him. His black hold had swallowed her up. As his father's had swallowed his grandmother, and eventually even his father. It was the destiny of the men in his family. Reproduce, the woman you love dies, then you die. He stared at his hand, his face melancholy. It hurt knowing that love would eventually destroy you and everything you hold dear.  
  
It was why he'd been so fickle while choosing a mate. He had refused for so long to love anyone, refused to be touched by anything. Until he met Sango.  
  
She'd changed all that.  
  
But she was like the Princess of Ice. Cold, uncaring, unloving.  
  
All she saw was some lech who couldn't-wouldn't-settle down. If only she looked deeper than his mask.  
  
If only-  
  
"Oi."  
  
The feral voice caused his head to jerk up. Inuyasha stood above him, wearing a rather annoyed expression. "Oh..." The priest managed to conjure up a half-hearted smile. He saw a strange expression cross Inuyasha's face and the half-demon sat down beside him.  
  
Inuyasha could see the lost, and somewhat forlorn look on the monk's face and recognized it instantly. He'd seen it enough on his own face to know that the monk was having major mental stress. "You were supposed to be working with Sango to stop the fires."  
  
"She didn't want me there."  
  
"Since when do you listen to what other people want..." The dog-demon arched an eyebrow.  
  
Miroku winced. "I guess I deserved that. But this is different, for many reasons." He lowered his eyes, staring into the bright blue water. "I am a bother to her."  
  
"You're a bother to everyone."  
  
Miroku looked up at Inuyasha sharply, his face angry. "Nani?! And how many times might you have died if not for me and my air rip?"  
  
Inuyasha cracked a grin. "Miroku, you're too serious." He said with a snort. His face slowly became serious and he looked across the water. "Sometimes, people can't express how they feel about a person, because they don't want to be hurt." He smiled a bit. "They force themselves not to feel, and eventually, the feelings well up...and the person breaks."  
  
Miroku stared at the demon's profile in shock. Inuyasha had a far off look in his eyes, as if he was remembering another time and place.  
  
"Sometimes, it's too soon for both people, and hearts can be broken. It takes time to fix someone who's been hurt." Golden eyes met Miroku's brown one's. "But when it's the breaks been fixed, then the feelings that have been bottled up so long rush out."  
  
"Kinda like you." Miroku smiled a bit, staring down at his cursed hand.  
  
"Kagome helped me find something I thought I'd lost forever, bozu. I couldn't help love her. I think you will have to do the same thing for Sango. It takes time, but when it's over, I can almost garuntee...it'll be the most rewarding feeling you'll ever have in your life. And it will never be equalled by anything."  
  
Shock rendered the priest silent. The demon had openly admitted his feelings for Kagome. "Red-letter day." Miroku grinned over at Inuyasha, who grinned back.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up, his face irritated. "Have you seen Rin?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "Wasn't she with Kagome?!"  
  
"Your woman went to help the demon hunter put out fires." The icy voice caused them all to shiver.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air. "So use your nose. It's good enough, right?"  
  
"Winds wrong."  
  
Miroku frowned deeply. "I sense something...A large quantity of demon's."  
  
Panic flashed into all three of their eyes. "THE GIRLS!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin sat on the singed trunk of the Go Shinboku tree, watching the girls scoop sand onto fires, slowly extinguishing them. She felt funny. Like something was coming towards them.  
  
The others seemed to sense something was wrong, too, but they remained calm, and she knew it was too keep her the same. So, she sat there, remaining quite until finally, the girls stood ramrod straight, and turned slowly. Kagome moved swiftly, scooping Rin from the branch and held her close, her eyes concerned. "You feel it, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Hm..." Sango answered, standing close beside Kagome. She'd left her boomerang in the village, too. Frowning deeply, she stood protectively in front of Kagome as demon's began creeping from the treeline and towards them. She felt panic rising in her throat. There were so many. She knew they were being attracted to the village, because of the shikon no tama, if not for many other reasons, but she had no idea there would be so many.  
  
Abruptly, she drew her katana, her eyes frightened. "Stay near me, Kagome, and don't let go of Rin, no matter what!"  
  
A demon lunged towards them, and was ripped apart by savage claws. A different demon stood there, with an elegant face, long, flowing white hair, and a very formal hakama. As the demon's lunged towards him, he made a graceful movement and they were sliced apart instantly.  
  
Inuyasha was just behind his brother in arriving. The demon's behind Kagome lunged forwards in an attack, and suddenly, there was the sound of rushing wind and they were vaporized in an instant. He stood there, the steel-cleaving fang in his relaxed grasp, a confident grin on his face.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru formed a protective circle around Kagome and Rin, but Sango, who'd been fighting off demons with her small sword was bleeding. A demon lunged towards her, eager to feast on her blood, but it froze in mid-lunge, hanging in the air, till suddenly it was pulled back and disappeared.  
  
Miroku stepped from the treeline, his rosary just barely around his hand, his face serious.  
  
The demon's, who'd been confident when it was just the girls, ran like hell itself was on their heals.  
  
Sango heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed. Right into a certain Houshi's arms. She saw the worry on his face and quickly pushed herself away from him. "I'm fine." She growled, angry that she'd been forced to rely on his help once more.  
  
Miroku stepped back, his face worried still.  
  
Sango staggered through the woods, followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. Miroku brought up the tail, dragging his feet, his eyes sad and worried. He kept them on Sango's back as he trudged along. She looked like a good, strong wind would knock her right off her feet. After a moment, he sighed. "Kagome-sama." He said shortly.  
  
Kagome stopped, looking back at Miroku with a smile. "Hai, Miroku-sama?"  
  
He looked at the ground. "Could you...perhaps convince Sango-sama to talk to me. There is somethings I must say to her..."  
  
Understanding flooded the girls eyes and she nodded, walking back ahead in the line, and up towards Sango, who looked as though she were having trouble.  
  
Kagome pulled Sango's arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, Sango-chan." She said with a smile. She saw the smile on her friends face and nodded. "But I think there's someone you should thank, as well."  
  
"I'll thank Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when we're back in the village." Sango said softly.  
  
"I don't mean them." She glanced back, gesturing to Miroku, who to Kagome looked very much alone. "I meant Miroku-sama." She squeezed her friends shoulders gently. "He helped too."  
  
Grudgingly, Sango nodded. "Whatever..."  
  
Kagome stopped, and when Miroku passed by, Kagome smiled sweetly. "Miroku- sama...could you get Sango? Onegai?" She saw the relief on Miroku's face as he nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Don't you dare try to cop a feel." Sango growled at him, her face angry as Kagome ran back up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Do not worry. There is a time and place for such things, and this is not it." He said softly, looking at the ground, helping her walk along.  
  
She glared at the ground, her face upset. "Look," She grumbled. "I guess I wanted to say thank you for saving my hide back there."  
  
He glanced towards her in suprise. Then, he smiled. "What else could I do?"  
  
Sango felt her heart skip a beat. "You can let go, now..." She muttered, looking away.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to." He whisered, looking at the ground, his face sad. "Maybe I want to help you back. At least this means I can hold you without the threat of being severely maimed for it." He refused to look at her as she looked back. Neither of them noticed the other's had gone on ahead.  
  
"EEP!" Sango pushed him away harshly, staggering a bit.  
  
Miroku caught her arms, holding her upright, his face worried. "Are you alright, Sango-sama...?"  
  
She tried to pull away from him, but was too weak. "Stop trying to cop a feel you stupid houshi!" She cried as she struggled. "Let me go! HELP!"  
  
Miroku watched her struggle, her lips parting, noting the paleness of her face. After a long moment, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Not tight enough to inflict further damage upon her wounnds, but tight enough to keep her against his chest. He nuzzled her neck, his eyes sad. "You stubborn woman...can't you see how I feel?" He whispered, his frustration almost to the breaking point.  
  
"You don't feel! All women are to you are baby-making machines! Well women have feelings too, you know! They hurt and they love and they hate!" She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.  
  
"So...women can, but I can't?" He asked, tilting her face up so he could stare down into her stormy grey eyes.  
  
"You ask every woman in a eight mile radius of where you stand if they'll have your child...every woman except me! Am I that different because I'm a demon hunter?! Do you not see me as a woman?!" She felt her emotions surfacing, no matter how hard she tried to keep them down. "I'm not pretty to you, I'm just another one of those stupid...stupid...demon hunters to you-!"  
  
Miroku let out a soft growl in the middle of her speach and grabbed her face. Finally, when she had infuriated him to the point where he couldn't think, didn't want to think, he pulled her in close, crushing her lips against his in a passionate kiss that made his body relax.  
  
Finally...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Ain't I evil?! XD Anyways, Waffy Inu/Kag moments coming up. You Miroku/Sango fans will have to wait a bit longer, though. Gomen, don't worry, though, your fun will come soon enough ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8: Painful Love

Demon Body, Human Heart  
  
By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Painful Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You don't feel! All women are to you are baby-making machines! Well women have feelings too, you know! They hurt and they love and they hate!" She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.  
  
"So...women can, but I can't?" He asked, tilting her face up so he could stare down into her stormy grey eyes.  
  
"You ask every woman in a eight mile radius of where you stand if they'll have your child...every woman except me! Am I that different because I'm a demon hunter?! Do you not see me as a woman?!" She felt her emotions surfacing, no matter how hard she tried to keep them down. "I'm not pretty to you, I'm just another one of those stupid...stupid...demon hunters to you-!"  
  
Miroku let out a soft growl in the middle of her speach and grabbed her face. Finally, when she had infuriated him to the point where he couldn't think, didn't want to think, he pulled her in close, crushing her lips against his in a passionate kiss that made his body relax.  
  
Finally...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango let out an eep, her eyes going as wide as saucers. He's kissing me?! Me...?! She was so shocked, she couldn't move, she didn't respond, but she didn't pull away either. She just stood there, too shocked to really know what was going on.  
  
Miroku sighed against her lips, pulling away partially, resting his forehead against hers. "Sango..." He whispered, his voice husky, his eyes gentle. He stared deeply into her shocked eyes, his breathing ragged. "I see you as alot more than a woman, Sango..." He whispered, gently caressing her hair away with the back of his hand.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to think. He sounded so sincere. He wasn't trying to coerce her, but he was speaking to her like she had always wanted to be spoken to. To think it was that pervered Houshi rather than some man from the village shocked her. Her hands shook slightly and she clenched them into fists at her sides.  
  
She felt him embraceing her and his lips were brushing against her ear as he whispered sweet words in her ears that made her heart thunder in her chest. She had to stop this. She had to put a stop to this NOW. She felt her breath growing rapid and lifted her hands, quickly shoving him away.  
  
He kept his hands on her shoulders, then pulled her in for another kiss, he moved slower this time, but she knew that if he kissed her, she wouldn't be able to push him away again. She cared to much.  
  
So she slapped him.  
  
Hard.  
  
Miroku staggered backwards under the blow, staring at her in shock. "S- Sango?"  
  
"Never again..." She warned. "Don't ever touch me again..."  
  
Pain raced through him. "But-"  
  
"Never again."  
  
He felt his eyes itch and realized that tears were forming. He lifted his hand to his face and looked down. He caressed the place she'd hit him carefully, his eyes hidden from her view. "Very well, Sango-s-sama..." He turned slowly and walked into the forest, without looking back.  
  
Sango watched him go, her face pained. She hadn't wanted to do that, but he wouldn't back away! She looked down at the hand she'd hit him with, her eyes wide with confusion. She didn't know what to do! She was so confused!  
  
Without a word, she followed after Kagome and Inuyasha, her hands shaking, her breathing still hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku sat underneath the Go Shimboku tree, his face lowered, his hands digging into the dirt on either side of him. He stared into nothing, trying to relive the precious moment that he'd had with Sango. The moment he'd have to accept as being the only moment he would ever share with her.  
  
He raised a hand, cluthing the hair at the front of his head. "Sango..." He whispered, his voice ragged from obvious sobs. He heard soft footsteps and closed his eyes tightly, glad that it was getting dark. "Go away." He said softly.  
  
"Oi, Bozu." The crass voice belonged to none other than Inuyasha.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Inuyasha glared down at the houshi. "Are you going to sulk out here all day? Kagome's wondering what happened to you." He frowned deeply. "But if you're going to just sit out here and be a child, fine." He turned, glancing back, knowing that would rile up the houshi.  
  
He heard the soft clack of Miroku's rosary and turned halfway, looking at the houshi. Miroku was standing now, his face lowered.  
  
"You have no right to call me a child, when you're as much of one as I am." Miroku looked up, displaying his anger, grief and pain in the tears that flowed freely down his face. He hadn't cried since his father died. He thought he'd forgotten how to. He clenched his hands into fists, glaring at Inuyasha in anger.  
  
Inuyasha glared back. "Maybe I am. But at least I'm not afraid to tell the girl I love how I feel." He growled, his eyes reflecting the light of the slender cresent of moon. He turned and walked back towards the village.  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!"  
  
Inuyasha paused, seeing the Houshi gripping his cursed hand tightly. He remained silent.  
  
"It's never going to be that easy..." Miroku released the hand and headed back towards the village, walking past Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome saw Sango staring out the window into the darkness and noticed a frown on her face. "Sango-chan? Daijoubu?"  
  
"Hm..." The girl paused. "No, I'm not..." She sighed, looking towards Kagome, her face confused. "Have you ever been afraid to love someone?" She asked softly.  
  
"Aa..." Kagome smiled. "I was afraid to love Inuyasha in the beginning." She wrapped her arms around her knees, staring into nothing. "I was afraid that if I loved him, I would get my heart broken because of Kikyou..." A wistful expression passed over her face. "But now I know that Inuyasha comes back to me..."  
  
Sango stared at the girl enviously. "I am having such a problem..."  
  
The younger girl looked over in suprise. "You mean Miroku-sama?" She questioned, knowing the pair felt something for each other, even though they wouldn't show it.  
  
"I'm afraid to love him...because I'm afraid that if he dies...I'll get hurt..." Sango wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. "I've already hurt so much...I don't want him to die, Kagome...I'm scared to love him because I don't want him to hurt me..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she immediately reached out to embrace Sango. Sango put her arms around Kagome, and immediately began to sob. Only moments later, Inuyasha and Miroku came in.  
  
Miroku looked away, his face ashamed and went to the corner, sitting down, looking away. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, looking away from the pair as well. His eyes fell upon Miroku, who obviously looked upset, but wasn't going to do anything to comfort Sango.  
  
Kagome stroked her back. "Oh, Sango-chan, what's wrong?" She fought her own tears when she heard the response.  
  
"Kagome-chan...he kissed me..." She whispered into Kagome's ear so softly, Inuyasha barely heard it over the girls heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
When Sango was all cried out, Kagome lay her against a futon, watching her sleep. She looked towards Inuyasha and found him staring at her. She watched him glance towards the door leading out and smiled, nodding her ascent. She stood, and walked towards the door.  
  
He held it out of the way for her, resting his hand on the small of her back as they stole outside. They walked in silence for awhile, him watching her, her staring at the ground lost in thought.  
  
She sighed a bit, shaking her head. What a perdicament they were all in. She was in love with a demon from another time, Sango was in love with a lecherous priest with a curse. She stared down at Inuyasha's clawed hand and smiled slightly, reaching over and wrapping her hand around his. She moved a step closer to him , resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her abruptly, suprised. This was the most affection she'd shown for him in public. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, sniffing her hair as she straightened. "Is Sango alright?" He asked softly as they reached the bridge.  
  
Kagome leaned against the rail, looking over the rippling waters. "Yes...She'll be okay..." She looked over at Inuyasha, smiling. "She's afraid to love him. I feel so bad for them, and I feel selfish. I always used to think about how bad my situation was, but theirs is worse than mine..."  
  
Inuyasha turned towards her, looking at her profile. "Miroku loves her, too, but he's afraid to tell her. It's got something to do with his curse...but Kagome, Sango was not the only one to cry tonight. Miroku was crying when I found him."  
  
Kagome turned towards him, looking up into his bright golden eyes. "I guess we all cry for the one's we love." She said, smiling, teasing gently.  
  
He stroked her cheek with a sweet caress. "Kagome...about that..." He looked away.  
  
Pain filled Kagome quickly. He was lying...he only said it because he was so worried...She clutched the rail tightly, trying to sturdy herself for the news.  
  
"I said I loved you..." He began tentatively. "I love you..." He turned his eyes towards her. "But you never responded..." He looked back away. "I don't want to pressure you, but if you don't love me...please tell me now."  
  
She stared at him in shock. "Oh, god, Inuyasha..." She took two steps, then put her arms around him, buring her face into his chest.  
  
He gasped softly as her arms stole around his waist, and he stood stiffly for a moment, till his arms relaxed and he put them around her shoulders. He sighed softly, giving her a tender squeeze. "Kagome...?" He whispered. "I need to know... tanomu..."  
  
She lifted her tear-filled eyes to look up at his face. "Oh, Inuyasha..." She whispered, cupping his face in her tiny hand. She watched as he lifted his hand to curl around hers. His eyes closed and she could tell he was steadying himself in case she gave a negative answer. "Itsumo..." She murmered.  
  
She watched his eyes snap open and smiled up at him. "You are the only one I ever loved...You will always be the most important thing in the world to me..." She smiled up into those passionate golden eyes, seeing the joy in them. He picked her up and held her against him in a passionate embrace, his hands applying an almost bruising pressure to her soft skin.  
  
She winced a bit, but smiled, embracing him equally as tightly. "I love you, Inuyasha. Forever, and no matter where I am, you are the only one in my heart..."  
  
He choked softly on a sob, and set her on her feet, catching her face between his hands and pressing a tenderly passionate kiss to her lips. Her lips came to life beneath his and he sighed heavily.  
  
Like all first kisses, her's was clumsy, but she could sense Inuyasha didn't mind. In fact, she sensed a surge of masculine pride in him for being her first kiss. She smiled, pulling back for air and looking into his beautiful golden eyes. "Inuyasha..."  
  
He rested a finger against her lips, hushing her. "Moments never last long..." He murmered. "Let's make this longer than just a moment..." His voice caught slightly. "If it is what you want...we could make this forever..."  
  
She lowered her eyes. She wasn't sure how to respond to such a statement. So she pressed herself onto her tip-toes and kissed him again. She knew he accepted her answer as this when he moved his hands into her hair, holding her head tighter to his.  
  
He combed her hair with his hands, letting the ebony silk slip through his claws. Slowly, he ran his hands down her neck to her shoulders, then down to her back, pressing her whole body firmly against his. This was only her second kiss. Yet, he knew that he would do everything in his power to make her remember ever kiss they shared, every embrace, every touch.  
  
As the fire of the kiss slowly died, all that was left was tenderness. Kagome moved her lips from his, nuzzling his neck with her face. She inhaled deeply, sighing. "Suki daze..." She murmered, smiling.  
  
He stroaked her back, nuzzling her neck in return. "Aa..." He agreed, just holding her. "I love you too..." A genuine smile passed over his lips. "I love you, my Kagome..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know, this one's kinda short and all you Miroku/Sango fans are probably mad at me, but don't worry, they get together. I'm not THAT evil. The next few episodes are going to inevitably contain waffy IY/K moments, because, hey, they're soooo cute 3 Anyways, that's all for this chapter! See ya next time! *DemonOut* ~DemonSaya~ 


	10. Chapter 9: Returning

Demon Body, Human Heart  
  
By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Returning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat in the hut, sitting beside Kagome, his eyes roving around the room. Kagome lay on the ground sleeping, her pitch black eyelashes brushing her delicate cheeks. He reached his hands for hers, wrapping it around it. He was the only one awake.  
  
Sango still had yet to wake from sleep, Miroku had fallen to sleep in his corner, and Sesshoumaru was sitting, his back leaning against the wall, dozing lightly. In Sesshoumaru's lap was the young girl, Rin.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the pair. It was rather amusing seeing the sworn human hater, Sesshoumaru, treating a human girl with such care. Sesshoumaru had been treating the girl as though she were flesh and-no, better than he'd treat his own flesh and blood.  
  
He frowned a bit. Perhaps that wasn't entirely fair. After all, it had been so long ago that they'd actually been in the same home, with Inuyasha's mother, and their Father. Sesshoumaru hadn't always been such a pain in the ass, nor had he always been a killer. Once upon a time, he'd been a 'soft touch', as his mother had called the older demon.  
  
In fact, for the most part, Sesshoumaru had been fiercly protective of him. Inuyasha frowned a bit, looking at the ground. It was strange, feeling so nostalgic. True, recently Sesshoumaru had begun to sink back to his own self, not being nearly as evil as he'd previously been, rather being more brotherly.  
  
He shook his head fiercly. This was Sesshoumaru! The very demon who'd poked his eye out, tried to kill him on many occasions and-  
  
He saved Kagome once, though. He helped Inuyasha learn the secret of the cutting wind. They still worked well together, in fact.  
  
When had all this hatred between them begun?  
  
Tetsusaiga...  
  
The foundation of all their problems. When Sesshoumaru had learned that it had been willed to the younger son and he'd been left with the peaceful sword Tenseiga, it made Sesshoumaru become cold and hateful. Perhaps this girl was breaking through to him.  
  
Inuyasha had learned long ago that there was something comforting about knowing you can protect someone, about the touch of a human that could calm a demon like nothing else. Perhaps that was why he'd been born in the first place. His father must have noticed it as well, which was why he sought love from a human female rather than a demon.  
  
His golden eyes moved towards Kagome and he smiled, brushing her hair from her face. She scrunched her face up in her sleep and then smiled. He smiled as well. When he looked back towards his brother, the golden eyes were slitted open and he had moved Rin from his lap. "G'morning." Inuyasha teased, smirking.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply glared at his brother and looked away, anywhere but at the young human girl who slept beside him now.  
  
"I understand." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
The older demon's eyes snapped towards Inuyasha, narrowing slightly. "Nani?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome with undisguised tenderness. "You are also your father's son, Sesshoumaru. I know you find the same comfort that I do. Besides, it's too late to hide it. I've been awake the whole time."  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru looked towards Rin silently. "You know nothing." He glared towards Inuyasha and saw a smile on his brother's face. "...?"  
  
Inuyasha just waved his hand. "Don't bother, Sesshoumaru. I just got a little nostalgic tonight." He looked out the window, staring up at the moon. "Old memories I'd supressed, things I'd forgotten along time ago."  
  
"Indeed..." Sesshoumaru looked away, his face softening slightly. He knew of what his brother spoke. It felt like it was ages ago since they'd truely been brothers. Since their father's death, in fact. He let greed put a wall up between him and his only known relative.  
  
Inuyasha gave a half-smile, letting his brother dwell on the memories of the past as he himself had done.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back against the wall, staring up at the roof. When they'd both been children, before The runt's mother took him to live in a human settlement, they'd been very close. Many times, when something threatened his little brother, he'd step in, and proceed to beat the crap out of it. They're father was gone so much that he was the only real male influence when Inuyasha was a brat.  
  
When their father was dying, and the half-demon returned to his home, Sesshoumaru had learned the whelp would inherit the powerful weapon, Tetsusaiga, and so he treated the demon who practically idolized him with contempt. If he didn't get Tetsusaiga, who would protect the younger son? Certainly not the human woman, and the halfling was too young. He was the only one, so why didn't their father give him the sword?  
  
Sesshoumaru let his eyes focus on his brother, his face serious. It had been such a long time since that had happened.  
  
So long...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke slightly later in the morning, remembering she had a test the next day. She frowned a bit, sighing. She'd have to go home to get some studying done. She rolled over and found the hut was empty save her and the Houshi, Miroku. She sat, seeing he was staring at her. "Miroku-sama?"  
  
He looked away for a moment, then back. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome-sama..."  
  
She sighed softly, seeing the depression in his eyes. She recognized it, because she'd seen it in her own eyes enough. "She'll come around, Miroku, really..." She said softly.  
  
He looked at her sharply. "Nani...?"  
  
"I've seen that very same look in my eyes too much not to know what's wrong." She explained, stretching and yawning.  
  
He looked down. "I don't know why I did what I did, she probably hates me now...and if she didn't, she should." With a groan, he pulled at his hair. "I'm so stupid. I should have known she could never-"  
  
Kagome silenced him with a look. "That kind of thinking is what kept Inuyasha and I apart so long." She said, then looked away. "Sango-chan cares about you...but she's afraid to fall in love with you. So she wont let herself."  
  
Miroku pulls his hair harder. "Doesn't she see how much I love her?!" He rasped, his face pained. He closed his eyes, clutching both hands into fists. He slammed them both against the ground, forcing himself to his feet. "Why the hell is she so afraid?!"  
  
She stood slowly, walked towards him and put a hand on his cursed one. "For the same reason you are. She doesn't want to be hurt, and you don't want to hurt her, however, both of you are killing each other by doing this. It'd be better just to admit that you love her, and either be rejected outright, or at the very least have her love returned..."  
  
He stared at her in suprise, as she turned, heading towards the door. "Kagome-sama...?"  
  
She smiled, looking at him over her shoulder. "If you two would let yourselves be happy, then nothing could stop you. Not even a curse."  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, then returned the smile a bit. "Kind of like you and Inuyasha..."  
  
She smiled, then left the room, leaving him to think about that. Outside, she found Inuyasha, who was smiling at her gently.  
  
"You're a good mediator." He said, touching her hair gently.  
  
"Aa!" She said with a cheerful smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure in the baboon pelt sat watching them from his palace, through Kana's mirror. His black eyes were narrowed in hatred, his face dark. He needed to get the rest of the shikon no tama. That girl had it.  
  
Soft footsteps sounded behind him. "So you are here..."  
  
Naraku turned sharply, glaring over his shoulder, his face furious. "Teme…" He took in the long black hair that clashed almost violently with the white and red kimono. She wore no expression on her face.  
  
"Aa…" She said evenly.  
  
He moved so quickly, he couldn't be seen. When he reappeared, he was standing directly in front of Kikyou. "Give me a reason not to kill you…" He said softly, putting one hand to her neck.  
  
Her eyes rose slowly, meeting his. "I have a goal similar to yours." No fear was in those eyes. No emotion was in them whatsoever.  
  
Naraku looked down at her for a long moment before slowly releasing her. "What is this goal?"  
  
Kikyou walked away from him, looking down into Kanna's mirror. "The girl, Kagome…I wish to kill her."  
  
A sneer passed over Naraku's lips. The good priestess Kikyou had been corrupted by hate. This was something he'd always wanted to see…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome quietly slipped her pack over her shoulder, glancing towards her dozing friends. She really hated doing things this way, but she wasn't sure how Inuyasha would react when she told him she needed to go home for a bit. With a heavy-hearted sigh, she headed towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened slightly as she walked away. He lay there without any expression for a few moments, then stood to follow her, or even get there before her.  
  
She sighed, pushing branches out of her face. She really wished she could just stay with him, rather than going to her stupid test-  
  
She blinked as that thought crossed her mind and a soft laugh escaped her. She was beginning to sound like Inuyasha. With a shake of her head, she walked along the barely visible path. She couldn't help but smile as she walked. She was happy, genuinely happy for the first time in a LONG time. As she approached the well, she saw a figure with long white hair leaning against it, looking at her from under his bangs. "I-Inuyasha…" She stared at him in shock, confused. "I thought you were-"  
  
"Sleeping?" He asked, smiling at her. "I was. You moved. I heard you." He saw the worry on her face and pushed away from the well, walking towards her slowly. "Kagome?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye…" She looked down, biting her lip. Gentle hands eased her face up and she was surprised to see a gentle smile on his face. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to try to stop you." He said softly.  
  
She looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" She pushed away, staring up at him. "Why not?"  
  
"Why would I try and stop you?" He gave her a funny look.  
  
"You always have before…" She admitted.  
  
He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. "That was because I didn't know if you'd return." He leaned down, kissing her lips lightly. "I know you will now. So now I'm not afraid I'll loose you."  
  
Her eyes widened and she let out a soft laugh and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Inuyasha, we're both so stupid!" She giggled, embracing him tightly. "I'll be back soon, I promise!"  
  
He watched her run off with a fond smile on his face. When she had disappeared into the well, his smile fell a bit. Even though he put up a nice front for her, he was worried. What about that Hojou kid? What if she liked him too? He shook his head hard, trying to forget that thought. She said she loved him. What more did he need?  
  
He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to go after her. He had to trust her. It would be the first step for them. He had to learn to trust…He reopened them, then walked towards the well, resting his hands on it, staring down into it. It wouldn't hurt to go and watch a bit. He had to prove that he could trust her. To himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran into school, smiling cheerfully. "Hi, guys!" She called, skidding to a stop beside her friends.  
  
They looked towards her and immediately glomped her. "KAGOME-CHAN!" They squealed. They all laughed, leading her into the halls.  
  
Inuyasha watched from a tree branch, his lips turned up into a smile. She was just here to visit with her friends.  
  
She laughed lightly, and they headed towards the door, only to be stopped with Hojou, who walked up with flowers and a box of candy. She stopped and the smile on her face faded. "Hojou-kun…" She said softly.  
  
He smiled brightly. "I heard you were back, and wanted to give you a gift." He explained. "The candies are sugar free." He added.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. "Arigatou…"  
  
"Anyways, I wanted to ask if you wanted to see a movie on Saturday." He said, smiling again, brightly.  
  
"Eto…" She began. "I-"  
  
"She'd love to!" Her friends butted in.  
  
"Eh?!" His eyes widened in delight. "I'll see you then!" He rode off on his bike, smiling.  
  
Inuyasha was about to kill the kid, but he forced himself to stay put. That would give him away. Besides, Kagome seemed to be yelling…  
  
"How could you just volunteer me like that?! I have somewhere else to be on Saturday!" She put her face in her hands. "Oh, geeze, he's gonna be so upset!"  
  
The girls frowned at her. "I thought you'd broken up with that violent jerk you told us about!" The short-haired one said.  
  
Kagome blushed. "He changed, guys…He…he loves me…" She rested her hands against her chest, looking happy. "He's not the same insolent boy he used to be…"  
  
They stared at her, their eyes wide. "Kagome…"  
  
Inuyasha sat back in the tree, his face serious. "Kagome…" 


	11. Chapter 10: Warm Embraces

Demon Body, Human Heart By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Warm Embraces  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha lurked around Kagome's time, barely managing to stay out of her 'sensor' range. He wasn't sure of what kept him there, since she'd already proven her feelings for him earlier that day. He told himself he was just there to make sure this Hojo kid didn't pull anything on Kagome.  
  
He hopped from tree to tree, his eyes following her and Hojo's every movement. His expression was gentle as he noticed that Kagome didn't hold the boy's hand, or walk anywhere near as close to the boy as she usually did with him.  
  
Kagome wasn't enjoying herself. Sure, Hojo was a nice boy, and cute even, but the evening lacked the excitement and adventure that she always got from Inuyasha. In all honesty, she was quickly finding she liked the 'bad boy' type the best. Inuyasha teased her, he flirted and fought with her, but he was still gentle and loving with her.  
  
He was always there when she needed him.  
  
She smiled a bit, remembering when they fought the spider heads, and the Peach Man. The first times she saw him as a human, the times when he'd treated her with the most tenderness. The first times he'd treated her like she was more than just an annoyance.  
  
*You smell nice...*  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering the feel of his hair in under her fingers, the pale transparancy of his skin, the coldness of his-  
  
"Higurashi-san?"  
  
She blinked out of her daze, realizing that their waitor was waiting for her to order her drink. She blushed, and quickly ordered a soda, wishing she were with Inuyasha right now, eating instant Ramen, rather than sitting in a fancy restaurant with this boy.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome seemed distant with the boy, often getting dazed, far-off looks in her eyes as she gazed out the window, pretending to be listening to his idle chatter. She looked bored. He'd never seen her bored before, but that was what it was.  
  
Sure, her mind would wander on occasion, and she would get far off looks in her eyes, but whenever HE spoke to her, her eyes would snap towards him, and he knew he had her attention. He also knew he was like that with her, now. A gentle smile touched his lips as he stared down through the window. He heard girls gossiping below and realized they were doing exactly what he was doing.  
  
Spying.  
  
He swiveled his ears forward, listening to their words.  
  
"Come on, why would Kagome go for some stupid jerk who's two-timing her when she could have a nice boy like Hojo-kun falling all over her in attempts to gain her attentions?" One asked, peering through the window.  
  
"Love knows no race, social status, or life-style." Another said matter of factly. "In fact, usually, the one you wind up falling for is exactly the one you shouldn't."  
  
The other one harumphed. "She outta think about what's good for herself once in awhile. Any guy who's violent and a two-timer is GOTTA be trouble! She's gonna wind up getting hurt!"  
  
The third one crouched, resting her elbows on her knees. "I don't know. She seems awfully distant in there. She doesn't look like a girl having fun. She looks like she's in there because it's her duty." She sighed sadly. "I know this guy must be bad for her, but she seems happy. Happier than I've seen her in awhile. Maybe that boy finally chose her over the other girl."  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged in the tree, listening to them with a serious expression. He HAD made his choice. He'd made it awhile ago, but he didn't realize it when he did. He was always too wrapped up with the scandal involving Kikyou, Naraku, and himself to open his eyes and notice he had a warm, living, LOVING woman nearby who cared for him. He smiled slightly.  
  
He was such an ass.  
  
In all honesty, he didn't know what she saw in him either. He could never give her the normal life that boy was capable of giving her. He could never be everything she wanted. He was torn between two halves, his demon half-which told him only a full demon could protect her-and his human half- which said she could never love him if he was an abomination like he was whenever he went into his demon form.  
  
He sighed, leaning back against the tree. What could it be that she actually liked about him?! He didn't belong anywhere anymore. He wasn't fully demon or human. Too much of the other to be considered either. He was a half-breed.  
  
A freak.  
  
He felt a strange moisture on his face and hurriedly wiped the tears away. Kagome and the boy were leaving the restaurant. It was time to follow them again.  
  
Hojo was leading her towards the park. As they went in that direction, she began to get awkward. It was well known that boys who were going to propose to girls led them here and took them on romantic walks to get them in the mood. So far, no boy had been refused using such a method. Hojo would be the first.  
  
She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raising and glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see an angry Inuyasha come and tear into Hojo. The thought gave her a shiver of excitement. She loved the untamed look he got in his eyes when he fought. It was so wild and...  
  
When she realized where they were her breath caught. The river shone in the moonlight, stars reflecting off of it, and glow bugs flying around them. She smiled gently, wishing she were sharing this with Inuyasha rather than Hojo. Then, she noticed he was looking at her with intense eyes. She backed up a step, biting her lip.  
  
"Higurashi...Iie..." He smiled a bit. "Kagome...would you...would you be my Kanai?" He pulled out a ring, presenting it ot her with a warm and tender smile.  
  
Kagome looked from the ring to his face, her heart pounding. "Hojo...I-"  
  
"I promise I'll take care of you even if you get horribly sick, I'll always take care of you..." He looked hopeful, moving closer to her and attempting to place a warm kiss on her lips.  
  
Kagome stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. "Hojo." She said softly, firmly before backing up a step. "I can't." She said evenly, seeing the downcast look in his eyes and sighing. "You don't even know me that well, and my friends said I would take this date. You're a very nice boy, and I think you would make a fine husband...but...not for me." She shook her head. "I need a different kind of boy, Hojo, and I've already found him."  
  
He opened his mouth to object, but she shook her head. "I haven't known him for very long, but...he treats me like I'm everything to him, and I believe him. I can't just marry you and throw his love in his face. Especially since I love him too..."  
  
"So..." Hojo said slowly. "You were just stringing me along?" He asked coldly.  
  
"I never had any intention of marrying you. In case you haven't noticed most of my friends bullied me into going on those dates with you." She shook her head. "I don't love you, and I don't think you know me well enough to love me either. I'm sorry."  
  
He threw the ring at her feet, angry for the first time since she'd met him. "I...I've tried everything to get you to love me! I've tried everything, but you choose some violent jack-ass over me?!"  
  
Her anger welled up inside her and she picked up the ring, pressing it into the palm of her hand. "He may be violent, but he's also more of a man than you. Don't ever call him a jack-ass again, or so help me, Kami-sama...I'll kill you myself. NO one talks about the man I love like that and get's away with it!"  
  
Hojo glared at her and then spun on her heal. "Fine, but when he throws you to the curb, don't come crawling back to me expecting me to take you back!"  
  
She snorted. "I don't crawl for any man!" She turned on her heal and stormed towards her house. As she reached the front door, she fumbled with the keys for a few moments before she got frustrated and sunk to her knees, crying.  
  
Inuyasha approached her from behind quietly, knowing she would sense him anyways. He placed a gentle claw on her shoulder, stroaking it gently. "Kagome..." He said softly.  
  
She sniffled, forcing herself to her feet and opening the door. She pointed up to her window, indicating that he should enter through there. She went in, ignoring her mother's questions about the date and immediately went to her room, finding Inuyasha sitting on her bed, gently petting Buyo. "Were you following me all night?" She asked softly, sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
He nodded sheepishly, looking at her from under his eyebrows, which were smoothed from their normal scowl.  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder as the cat jumped from his lap and strutted, jumping up into her chair and conking out. "Don't you trust me at all?" She asked softly.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders, inhaling her scent deeply. "Of course I do." He said as vanilla and sweetness assailed his senses. "It's the rest of the world I don't trust." He teased gently, stroaking her cheek.  
  
She smiled a bit, feeling somewhat better.  
  
His expression turned serious, his brows returning to their normal scowl. "I'll admit I was a little afraid when he proposed that you would accept..." He said, looking away from her, his golden eyes withdrawn. "After all, he can give you the world, right? He can give you everything you need...I...The only think I can give is danger and death threats."  
  
She looked towards him, her eyes soft. "Inuyasha..." She smiled, shaking her head. "You give me more than Hojo ever could." She said, lifting her hand and touching his face. "Hojo may be able to give me the world, but how many could give me two?" She saw the perplexed expression on his face and giggled.  
  
"Kagome?" He turned towards her on the bed, looking at her, confused. "I don't understand..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I know what Hojo could give me. Safety, security, everything a girl could want...but...that's boring. I WANT the adventure and the danger...I want someone I can fight with and love with...I need more than a soft-touch. I need you."  
  
He looked down. "But I'm not even from your time...and in the time I'm from, even if you don't love them, someone would marry because it's good for their family..." He heard her laugh and looked up abruptly, surprised at her response.  
  
"You dummy..." She said fondly. "My mother likes you, and my little brother adores you. You protect me like no one else can, and you even lay your life on the line when someone I care for is in danger. You're good for my family, and you're perfect for me. I don't care which time we live in, or if we live in both, but I want to be with YOU. Not Hojo." She thunked his forehead with her knuckle. "What's it going to take to get that through your stupid baka head?"  
  
He smiled a bit, looking at her from under his eyebrows, and taking her hands in his, playing with her fingers. "I almost came down there and hit him when he called me a jack-ass. There are few people I'll tolerate that from."  
  
She giggled. "That would be hard to explain to the police. 'I never saw it coming, it was this red streak, and then my face exploded with pain and I blacked out.' They'd be taking in everyone who wore red on a regular basis!"  
  
"Ya know..." He leaned back against her pillows, looking at her, grinning. "I wasn't the only one following you around tonight. Those girls were following you, too. They don't know why you love a violent, two-timer like me." He teased gently. "Sometimes I wonder that myself."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Then I'll have to tell him that you annoyed me into it." She teased back, leaning against the pillows beside him.  
  
"That's my line." He said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes and grinning from ear to ear, his white fangs glistening in the light.  
  
"Oh?" She giggled. "Then why were you on the recieving end of "IT" so much?"  
  
"Because you annoyed me so much!" He grabbed her, rolling on top of her and staring down into her warm stormy eyes. He loved those eyes. They reminded him of the intense summer storms of his own time, the warm rain, the heat of the lightning, the darkness of the clouds. He shuddered, kissing her forehead. "What's your real reason...?" He asked softly, pinning her hands at either side of her face.  
  
She looked up into those wild eyes, her heart skipping a beat. "Because..." She whispered. "You tease me, and you protect me...you're not afraid to challenge me...Because you're wild and untameable...and possessive and loving and thrilling..." Her voice gradually grew breathy at the end of the sentence. She couldn't help it. He made her heart beat faster, made her resolve weaken. "You're passionate and intense, and I like that. I love it..." She stared up into his eyes, smiling. "Maybe I should ask yo why you love me?"  
  
He released her hand, laying beside her, his upper body over hers. "I love you...because you cried for me...you had complete faith in my goodness, even when I was more worried about the shikon no tama than I was about you...you were willing to let me be with Kikyou if it made me happy..." He laced his fingers with hers. "You look at me like I'm the perfect guy, even though I know I'm not..." He lowered his lips to hers. "You let me kiss you and you don't struggle, despite still being new to all of this, you let me lay on the same bed with you, even though I'm sure you know I'm fighting hard to control the instincts that tell me to take you here and now."  
  
His voice was a husky rasp against her ear. It made her shiver from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She grasped his hands tightly. "But we'll wait...?" She asked more than stated, because right now, she was more than willing.  
  
He nodded seriously. "Till we're married by your terms and mine as well, we'll wait..." He leaned down, kissing her lips gently, caressing her mouth with his. "Let me stay here?" He asked softly.  
  
"I was just going to ask you to stay..." She teased, snuggling against his chest. She felt his welcoming arms go around her and smiled happily. She could remember the time he'd slept on this bed alone. He looked so cute when he slept.  
  
He remembered that time as well, but he knew now that sleeping with her beside him felt more relaxing, better, more right than sleeping on her bed alone. This way her scent wafted around him in an intoxicating vapor, the scent of her soap and her skin mixing slightly. Things weren't going to be the same between them ever again. Not after this. He wanted to be like this with her forever.  
  
"Itsumo?" Kagome asked softly, sounding muzzy-headed from drowsiness.  
  
"Itsumo..." He responded, letting their bodies wrap around each other, the promise of forever still on their tongues.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well? Whacha think of this chapter? I know Hojo was a little ooc, but seriously, if you were sorta led on, and find out when you propose to someone they don't like you that way, how would you feel? Even the nicest person would be hurt. Besides, I'm inclined to believe that's all just a front anyways. Next chapter is when the real action starts though. Be prepared for Naraku to make his big splash! Don't worry, he wasn't wearing a speedo! ^_^; Scary image...I think I'll go shove screws into my eyes now...  
  
*No demons were injured in the making of this fic. Except Naraku, who will be severely maimed, since Saya deems it so.* 


	12. Chapter 11: Gone Missing

Demon Body, Human Heart By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Gone Missing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lay beside Inuyasha, her eyes fond and gentle. She hadn't felt so content in a long time. The man she loved more than anything else in either world slept behind her, his body spooned against hers, his arms possessively wrapped around her body, his silvery white hair glowing slightly pink with the rising sun. Her head was tucked under his chin and pillowed on his firm bicep. She could feel his breath stirring the tiny hairs on her neck, his heart beating against her back.  
  
She felt as if she were a part of him.  
  
With a fond smile, she closed her eyes, placing her hands over his, stroking his rough hands gently. He's strong...she thought, nuzzling his neck with the top of her head.  
  
He grumbled something in his sleep and she giggled softly, lifting his hand to her face and kissing the palm before returning it to where it rested. It was hard to believe he loved her, even now, lying in his arms as she was. It just seemed impossible. After all, she was an annoying little git, right? He'd called her such himself.  
  
She rolled towards him, nuzzling his chest with her face. Oh, she could get used to this...being in his arms whenever she wanted to, being able to kiss him without fear of being rejected. If she had done so months ago, then he would have pushed her away quickly. Now, he just returned all the emotion and heart that she poured into each.  
  
Who would have thought a hard-hearted half-demon could be such a tender person, too?  
  
She giggled at the thought. He had changed so much from when she'd first freed him from his imprisonment. Perhaps it was her doing, but she knew it was more of a joint effort, though he didn't realize it. She did. He really had never wanted to be like he was. He was just a lonely hanyou.  
  
Her heart ached when she thought about him like that. Yet, she knew it was true. He had been lonely for so long, and Kagome knew that even Kikyou had never been able to fill the void completely. She hoped, however that she was filling that emptiness in him. After all, if she wasn't, then he would always be lonely.  
  
"K'gome..." He murmured in his sleep, hugging her closer, like he was trying to pull her into him. Make her a part of him.  
  
She smiled a bit, bringing her arms around him to return his embrace. Even if he were lonely, even with her, she would do everything in her power to take away that loneliness, the fear, as well as any insecurities he may have.  
  
Because she knew that he still had so many fears. The fear that she would reject him, even now. The fear that she would never accept him as he was. The fear that she could love someone else. All unreasonable, of course, but she knew that he was insecure. He was insecure because everyone had called him flawed.  
  
Kagome reached her hand towards the rosary; gently touching it, her fingers slipping over the round, rough beads. He'd worn it for almost as long as she'd known him, but she didn't want him to feel tied to her in such a way anymore. Maybe when he woke she would take it off of him. After all, he was her wild boy. He shouldn't feel like he was under her thumb.  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering how fierce he'd been, how scary. Then again, her memories of him were always scary. This was the first peaceful memory she'd had of him. Even his first time as a human he'd managed to scare her completely. True, it wasn't a violent memory, but still scary nonetheless. After all, he'd almost died that time.  
  
That melded in with other, more recent memories: him embracing Kikyou, him becoming a full demon, his fight against Ryutotsusei. Silently, she wondered if he was really going to tell her goodbye back then. She wouldn't have blamed him. Even at the time, she wasn't angry with him, she was just so afraid she would never see him again.  
  
She couldn't take that. She needed to see him. He was HER Inuyasha now. Kikyou wouldn't take him from her ever. EVER. She closed her eyes peacefully, falling into a shaky doze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was awakened by a loud, annoying buzzing that made his head hurt. He glared towards Kagome's alarm clock and considered doing to this one what he'd done to it's previous incarnate. Those things were evil. After all, it woke him with an annoying noise and it was waking Kagome up as well. He could feel it in the way she shifted against him, her muscles tensing and releasing. He reached back, grabbed it, and hurled it out the window.  
  
Kagome cracked an eye open, watching as he did so. Oh, well. She'd have to ask her mom to buy her another one. No big deal. They weren't too expensive, and besides, she knew it had hurt Inuyasha's ears. She could tell by the way they were flattened against the top of his head. His warm, golden eyes were caressing her face and she smiled up at him. "Ohayo." She said cutely.  
  
He returned the smile, leaning down and gently caressing her lips with his. "Ohayo..." He returned the greeting, nosing at her cheek and ear. She smelled SO good. He would never get enough of this smell. He sighed, holding her still against the bed, his face peaceful. "Can we stay like this awhile longer?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder, her eyes gentle. "Don't we have to go to your time today?"  
  
"It can wait. I want time to stop for us...just for a little while..." He pressed his face into her shoulder, holding her against the futon gently. Kagome closed her eyes, putting her hand back and stroking his ears gently.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The voice broke through their peaceful moment. Both of them jerked upright and Inuyasha was off her bed in less than a moment. Seconds after he was across the room, Kagome's mother entered the room. "Telephone, sweetie." She looked towards Inuyasha, nodded a simple greeting, not asking questions about why he was in her daughter's room.  
  
Kagome nodded, pulling her robe on over the clothing she'd worn on the date last night and walked downstairs, picking up the phone.  
  
"Higurashi-san..."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, sighing impatiently. "Hojo-kun...it's awfully early to be calling..." She said softly, cursing the boy's timing.  
  
"I'm sorry!" The boy blurted and she could tell he was hurting greatly. "I had no right to...to..."  
  
Her expression softened. "It's okay. He heard, and he wasn't offended." She shook her head slightly. "But you had no right to call him what you did, and I'm very disappointed you got so hurt that you let it affect your judgment.  
  
"He...heard?" Hojo squeaked. "You mean he was there...?!"  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha came down the stairs, looking curious and confused. "He's always around, Hojo-kun, and you made him a little angry...but it's really okay. I told him. I'm going to be going out of town for a couple of days, okay, could you tell everyone at school?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." She giggled softly. "I'm tired of my grandfather trying to make up fake illnesses. He isn't very good at it."  
  
"Um...Higurashi-san..." He said softly. "Would it be alright if I...met this guy that you're in love with?"  
  
Kagome smiled a bit. "You'll meet him someday. But I'm leaving soon, so it can't be today." She heard him murmur something that sounded affirmative and smiled. "Oh, and about the first year girl...I definitely think you should ask her out."  
  
"Hai." His voice sounded genuinely happy that she wasn't angry with him. "Ja matta!"  
  
"Hn." She agreed, smiling. She felt Inuyasha come towards her and wrapped her hand around his as she hung up the phone. "That was Hojo-kun...he was...apologizing to both of us." She saw the surprise in his eyes and smiled. It was good to see such emotions on his face, rather than anger. "Come on, let's go get ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Less than ten minutes later, they were on their way to the well house, Kagome's huge pack being toted by Inuyasha, who looked peaceful, his eyes sneaking glances over at Kagome. He could barely believe that her mother hadn't freaked when she walked in and found him in her daughter's room. It was also probably obvious by the looks on their faces that they'd shared a bed the previous night.  
  
He smiled slyly, sneaking a glance towards Kagome again. She was glancing at him, too and it made his smile deepen. "Oi...do you think your mom is okay with me sharing a bed with you?"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, hooking her arm around his. "I think she trusts you enough not to force me to do anything. Besides, she knows I love you. She's known for awhile..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked towards her in surprise. "Kagome..." His footsteps faltered, then stopped altogether, his face softening from it's normal scowl. "I...I wish I'd spoken up sooner..." He looked down. "I just didn't see how anyone could love someone like..." His voice trailed off.  
  
She smiled, tangling her fingers with his. "I know. I do too. I don't need for you to explain...I understand...you were afraid. We both were..."  
  
They finally reached the well, having drug their feet long enough. It was time to go back. Inuyasha chewed on his lip, lifting his eyes and looking at Kagome from under his eyebrows. Kagome looked somewhat nervous herself, but they HAD to go. She gave him a shaky smile and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, wrapping his arm snuggly around her waist.  
  
"Let's go..." She replied.  
  
Into the well they went. Traveling through time always felt strange. As you fell, you could feel the wind rushing by you, and you may feel like you've fallen hundreds of feet, yet it was really only about twelve. She'd never really gotten the hang of landing on the other side and usually landed on her fanny, except when Inuyasha held her as he was now.  
  
As they fell through time, Kagome noticed something different this time. She could almost see images in her brain. More like she was sensing future events. They were blurry so she couldn't quite make them out, but they did well to frighten her.  
  
When Inuyasha landed, she was clinging to him, her face pressed into the fabric of his haori, shaking like an autumn leaf about to be blown from it's tree. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in concern and saw that her eyes were wide with fear. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.  
  
She nodded into his neck, winding her arms around his neck. "I just thought I saw something while we were falling." She said softly. "Like a black cloud...and it was coming towards us..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed just slightly. A black cloud? That didn't sound good. In fact, that DEFINATELY didn't sound good. He scooped her around, letting her ride on his back as he bounded through the trees, bouncing from one to the next with barely a moment's pause for balance. "Don't worry, Kagome." He said, landing and jumping again. "I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome smiled, then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his warm cheek. "I know..." She said softly, then rested her cheek against his shoulder again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome was glomped by an overly enthusiastic Shippou. Inuyasha watched as she spun the kit around, secretly noting how good a mother she was going to make. He watched her openly, not even trying to pretend he was looking at something else.  
  
Sango smiled and they fawned over Shippou for awhile, till Kagome suggested they go visit the hot springs. After she collected her bath things, she went towards Inuyasha and kissed the top of his head. "We'll be back soon." She promised, smiling. "I just want a little time to talk with Sango before we head off to find Naraku again."  
  
He nodded, looking up at her and giving her the tiniest of smiles. All it was, was the softening of the eyes, and the edges of his mouth turning up just a bit. When he was rewarded with a bright smile, it made male pride surge through him.  
  
"Lucky dog." Shippou said in a teasing voice after the girls had left.  
  
"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said, leaning against the wall, Rin nearby, making Jaken 'pretty' again.  
  
Miroku was the only one who didn't pick on the dog-demon. He was too busy lost in his own depressing thoughts. When Inuyasha spoke to him, he snapped out of his daze. "Sorry, what was that?"  
  
"I smell crows..." Inuyasha said seriously, his eyes narrowing and darkening significantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had just pulled off her shoes and socks when she felt the hands grab her upper arms tightly. A soft shriek escaped her and she spun around, finding a affeminate face near hers. Her lips opened and she tried to scream, but found that her voice wouldn't leave.  
  
Sango let out a war cry, grabbing her sword and lunging towards Naraku, who held her best friend in the world.  
  
Yet, as she approached, she collapsed, fast asleep. A cry escaped Kagome's lips and mentally, she called out for Inuyasha, just before she heard a soft voice in her mind commanding her to fall asleep. She fought it off for a moment or two, then, slipped into sweet unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the girls woke, they were bound hand and foot, and Kagome noticed she had a little blood on her skin. She looked desperately towards Sango, who was bleeding a bit from the side of her head, obviously having been dropped much more carelessly than she herself had.  
  
Sango struggled into a sitting position, looking around in worry. The room they were in was dark and bare, no beds, tables or even chairs. She struggled to remember what had happened before the darkness had consumed her and remember Naraku holding Kagome by her upper arms. She had lunged towards them, about to cut the hands off her friend, when suddenly...she blanked out.  
  
She couldn't remember anything after that.  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome whispered in fear. She was shaking and fighting against the ropes that bound her wrists together.  
  
The older girl looked towards Kagome and gestured her closer. She watched her friend scoot closer and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. We wont be here long. Inuyasha and Miroku will find us."  
  
To Kagome, it sounded like Sango was trying to convince herself as well.  
  
"I sent a signal." A tiny voice said from Kagome's hair.  
  
Both of them eeped and looked back, surprised to see Shippou hiding in Kagome's hair. "Shippou-chan!" Kagome gasped in surprise.  
  
Shippou smiled. "They'll find us for sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Despite Miroku and Sesshoumaru trying to convince him they didn't sense a demon or presence nearby, Inuyasha knew something was up. Maybe there was no PRESENCE, but it wouldn't be the first time they were fooled by a demon who had no scent or youki. Like Kanna.  
  
Because of that experience, Inuyasha knew better than to wait around and learn they were missing from a secondary source. He had taken off minutes after he'd first smelled the scent of crows. They had tried to stop him, but something else had caught his attention. Faint, to be sure, but it was there. The scent of Naraku. That had hurried him along on his path, his friend and brother having moved out of the way upon threat of being torn apart.  
  
Inuyasha's mind raced as he headed towards the hot springs, fear tearing at his chest. Now that he was out of the village, more scents began to assail his nose. Blood, fear, and definately the scent of Naraku. He just prayed that when he reached the spring he wouldn't find pieces of the woman he loved strewn all over the place.  
  
About ten yards from the spring, he saw them. Crows on every branch on every tree. A blanket of them, or cloud, depending on your view. To him it felt like a blanket, suffocating him with the fear of what he'd find at the springs.  
  
As he burst through the line of trees, he called out to Kagome, his eyes wide in worry. "KAGOME?!" His eyes darted around, searching for a sign of the young girl. She wasn't there.  
  
However, her bag lay on the ground, and there were a few droplets of blood near it. He put his hand over his mouth and fought the urge to violently empty his stomache. Without a word, he picked up Kagome's bag and held it to his face. When he finally pulled it away, there was a vengence in his eyes that plainly said that whoever did this, it didn't matter. He was going to find them...  
  
And he was going to tear them limb from limb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Part 11  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So, whacha think? Good, bad, or so-so? Stay tuned next chapter for lots more stuff. I'm afraid it's about to get terribly angsty and stuff, but also alot more waffy. (You M/S fans out there, prepare yourselves and keep your eyes open, I'll put in pleanty of Miroku/Sango sap in the next few chapters!) Love to ya peeps! -DemonSaya 


	13. Chapter 12: The Plot

Demon Body, Human Heart By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Without a word, he picked up Kagome's bag and held it to his face. When he finally pulled it away, there was a vengeance in his eyes that plainly said that whoever did this, it didn't matter. He was going to find them...  
  
And he was going to tear them limb from limb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: The Plot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short time after Inuyasha reached the spring, the others did as well. Miroku's eyes held an anger and fury that almost rivaled Inuyasha's own, while Sesshoumaru looked stoic as usual. The difference was a practically undetectable wrinkle between his eyebrows.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's handkerchief and stuffed it inside his kimono. His hands were shaking with the level of his fury, and his eyes were slightly damp from tears he had managed to suppress forcefully. He gave Miroku a serious look and the monk nodded, grasping his staff tighter. Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken, his eyes holding all the meaning they needed.  
  
"Urk.I will look after Rin." Jaken said, running back towards the village.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome's pack and tossed it towards the toad. "Take this with you." He said evenly, showing control and fierceness that rivaled Sesshoumaru himself.  
  
The toad demon complied.  
  
Miroku fell into step behind Inuyasha and they headed off in the direction that Kagome and Sango's fading scents led. They'd barely walked half a mile when a crying acorn appeared in thin air, and then another, and another, till a trail started leading them in the direction in which Naraku had taken them.  
  
Inuyasha grinned ferally. "I don't think I've ever been this glad that Shippou insists on bathing with them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat close to Sango, her eyes sad, her hands shaking a bit. "I'm scared." She said softly. She rubbed her sore wrists, mentally thanking Shippou for untying them before he'd gone off to find some water and food. Silently she thanked the gods she hadn't finished getting undressed before Naraku showed up.  
  
Sango nodded. "Me too, but we'll be okay. Inuyasha will find us, and he'll save us. Him and the others. Don't worry about a thing!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I know.it makes me sad, though. I think part of the reason Inuyasha didn't tell me his feelings earlier is because he was afraid something like this would happen. And I'm not really worried about me, but you, and the others.I'm scared you'll all get hurt because of me and this stupid jewel.  
  
Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "We'll be okay. Just worry about keeping yourself safe." She commanded gently. "We know how to fight, you don't, yet." She grinned. "Although that arrow trick sure is neat. I've never seen someone pick up archery as fast as you have."  
  
Kagome shrugged carelessly. "I'm not as good as Kikyou. I can't hit moving targets very well." She sighed softly. "I'm not as good as Kikyou at a lot of things.I wonder why he loves me." She said softly.  
  
"Maybe.it's because you're not as good as Kikyou at those things, but you are better at others. You're nice, trusting, you openly express your feelings, and at the same time, you're strong because of it." Sango said. "The only things I know about Kikyou I've heard from Miroku and You.but she couldn't let herself feel. She was taught not to.when she did, it was used against her and she died. But your emotions make you stronger."  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled. "Maybe your right."  
  
"So." Sango smiled a bit. "How does it feel?"  
  
Kagome turned bright red. "H-how does what feel?"  
  
The older girl laughed out loud at the blush on Kagome's face. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you two have done more than kiss and cuddle. I mean what does it feel like.being like you and Inuyasha are."  
  
"You mean in love?" Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Haven't we already had this discussion?"  
  
Sango blushed. "I.I've been trying to sort out my feelings for Miroku." She said softly. "But.he makes me so confused.and I'm not sure if I can trust him because of how he's been since I met him." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Yet, lately, he's been changing.he hasn't been asking women to bear his children.and I don't know if that means that he's found someone he cares for or if he's just growing up."  
  
Kagome patted Sango's hand. "Sango-chan.I think he loves you." She said softly. "And I know you love him, even if you're scared to death to do so. I didn't want to love Inuyasha, because I was terrified he would choose to go to hell with Kikyou.and I was scared he'd reject me if I told him, but he told ME first.when I woke up. I cried when he told me, but that was all I could do."  
  
Sango listened to Kagome reminisce, her face serious.  
  
"For so long, I'd been holding in my tears, trying not to let him know how much it hurt.being here and believing that he was still in love with her.it almost killed me each time I saw them together.that all I could do was cry when he said he loved me."  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering the smell of fire and sweat, the warmth of his arms embracing her tightly. He'd been so careful with her that day, and since then as well. It made her heart race whenever he looked at her with soft eyes, and stirred memories of all their shared moments. So many, but still too few for her. She was selfish. She wanted more.  
  
Sango giggled through tears. Kagome's words had struck a chord in her. "Tell me what he's really like, without the tough guy mask."  
  
"He's." Kagome searched for the words. "He's intense, and romantic.and he's happy." She smiled, looking into nothing, but seeing his sleeping face from this morning. "It's almost like he's at peace now.I've never been happier than I am when I'm with him." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "But even with all that, that tough guy isn't a mask. He's always the way I've known him.just a little more free, and happy now.a little more gentle, and a little less stubborn."  
  
Sango sighed. "Do you really think it's safe for us to fall in love?" She asked softly.  
  
Kagome smiled up at her. "I think if we don't fall in love now, we wont get the chance to know what it's liked to be loved by the person you love." She looked towards Sango again. "Inuyasha and I slept in the same bed last night. We didn't do anything, but he held me all night.and it felt good to be held." She looked down. "There is so much I didn't know about how actions can be comforting. Spooning, hugging.they're every bit as nice as kissing." She looked up again. "It's.kind of like being wrapped in a warm blanket and being safe from all harm and danger.it's a nice feeling."  
  
Sango smiled dreamily. "I wonder if that stupid monk knows about those things."  
  
Kagome and Sango both burst into giggles.  
  
Then, Sango's giggles died away and turned into sobs. "I'm scared!" She cried, then pressed her face into Kagome's shoulder. "I'm scared that I wont see him again! I want to tell him I'm sorry!"  
  
Kagome's eyes saddened and she hugged her friend. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku listened to the girls talk, a plan forming in his head. So the girl loved Inuyasha.perhaps he should play another mind game on the pair. After all, he was already ahead of the game with the kidnapping. Perhaps a little fun was in order for him.  
  
So like her in face and form.he thought, eyeing Kagome's uniform clad body. With a wicked grin, he stepped into the room and looked at them. "Well.it looks as though our little kit has untied you two." He snapped his finger and a energy bubble appeared around Sango, which zapped Kagome and Sango away from each other.  
  
Sango cursed, slamming her shoulder into the wall and trying to break out. "Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome stood perfectly still, frightened, but that bravery she kept inside her swelled out, refusing to let her flinch or look away as he approached her. She held her chin high, and clenched her hands into fists.  
  
"I had a rather interesting.epiphany I guess could be the word.while I listened to you two speak." He felt his lips widen into what could only be classified as a sneer. "It is common knowledge.that someone who is not pure cannot purify something.remove the purity, they loose that power." His sneer widened. "In short, remove the purity from the girl, there's no way she can purify the shikon no tama."  
  
Realization hit the girls like a ton of bricks. Kagome watched as he came towards her, her fear growing more and more. She couldn't keep it down. It was swallowing her up. She was afraid. Inuyasha wouldn't be here in time to save her. She was going to be raped by their worst enemy. Two tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks as he raised his claws to slash through her clothing. Help me.  
  
Naraku let out a cry of actual pain as he got about five inches away from the girl. He stared at her and saw there was about a five-foot aura around her body, glowing gently pink.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw the glow as well. She looked down and realized she was clasping the jewel shards in her hand and the glow was emanating from them. Her body relaxed and she collapsed onto the floor in relief.  
  
Naraku hissed, then dropped the barrier around Sango, storming out of the room. Meanwhile, Sango ran to the relieved Kagome, who released the jewel and sagged against her friend. The pair embraced tightly, both relieved, yet worried at the same time. They knew Naraku would be trying to find a way to break the jewels aura.  
  
That was when Kagome knew. She had to send Sango out to find the others. If she didn't, Naraku may try to hurt her, rather than Kagome. She couldn't let that happen to her best friend. Never.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well? Whacha think?! Next chapter A shaky truce forms between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and Kagome learns the real reason she can purify the shikon no tama, and it DOESN'T have to do with the purity of her body! Keep your eyes open and stay tuned! *DemonLovin* -DemonSaya 


	14. Chapter 13: Love of Lovers

Demon Body, Human Heart By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Love of Lovers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha glared at the fire, his eyes narrow in anger and tinged with depression. He held his ankles in his hands, not really paying attention to the food in front of him. He ignored the worried glances from Miroku and the fox whom had arrived about three hours after they'd started off.  
  
Shippou had explained to them where Naraku's castle was and approximately how far away. He was totally bushed by the time he reached them and had napped for almost an hour. Inuyasha had decided they should stop. He was worried about Kagome and he couldn't think in such conditions.  
  
Now he sat several feet away from them, turning the ramen cup in his hands. It had been too long since he'd smelled her, and the memory that the last time he held her was when they'd traveled from her time through the well. He stared into the broth, his eyes sad. Now she was gone. It wasn't enough for him. He may be selfish, but he wanted more. He hadn't had enough time with her. He needed her beside him. That was when he fought his best, moved his quickest. Kagome was his strength, and that bastard Naraku had kidnapped her.  
  
He was startled from his thoughts by a majestic form taking his place beside him. He glanced towards his brother, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want?" He growled, scooting back slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stirred his soup, looking at it, wondering if it was actually going to jump out of the cup and eat him. Yet outwardly, he didn't say anything. "If you wish to save her, you're going to have to rely on yourself." He said evenly, lifting a few noodles and tasting them. His eyes widened. "This is good." He said, pointing down into them.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know if relying on myself will be enough. She has always been the thing that makes me strong. You know that. You've said so." He ate a few noodles, and almost spilled the hot soup on himself when his brother whacked him across the back of the head.  
  
"If you have to rely on her for strength, you aren't truly strong." Sesshoumaru said evenly, then ate another bite of the soup. "By doing such a thing, you're pulling at her energy, and making her weaker, which is probably why she didn't sense Naraku earlier."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Why do you care? It's not like we were ever that close or anything.even when we were brats, we didn't get along that well. Why would you give a shit about what happens to her?!" He growled, his hands crushing the soup cup. He didn't feel the heat of the broth. He was angry. Angry at Naraku, angry at Sesshoumaru, and generally, just plain angry with the universe. It always seemed to shit on him when it needed someone to pick on.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha for a long moment and stood, dusting off his hakama. When he replied, his voice was measured carefully. "Because you are still my brother." He looked towards him. "You were very young when we knew each other. Before the fang was an issue, we did get along well, and I still see you as a younger brother." He paused, arching an eyebrow. "Which is why I couldn't kill you when I had the chance and you couldn't fight back."(1)  
  
Inuyasha stared at his brother in complete shock, as if he'd grown a third head. "What are you TALKING about?!"  
  
"Ask your woman when we get her back.just worry about how you're going to save her." Sesshoumaru walked away, to the other side of the camp.  
  
"Where did THAT come from?" Inuyasha wondered, his brow creased, his eyes narrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat with Sango's head in her lap, the older, and quite traumatized girl fast asleep. She was wrapped in a thin blanket, and another was thrown over her companion. She stroked her hair gently, her face serious.  
  
Had it just been her imagination, or when Naraku (That demon asshole who'd been playing mind games with them for some time) had tried to rape her, hadn't the Shikon no Tama cast a protective barrier around her? She couldn't explain it, but the shikon no tama was protecting her. Or perhaps she was wrong. Maybe they were responding to her own power, which had made the shield. She threw that thought away quickly. It wasn't as if she had any special powers. She was just Kagome.  
  
She almost laughed at that. Yes. She was 'just Kagome', the same Kagome who'd managed to penetrate a previously impregnable wall in a hanyou's heart. The same Kagome who'd fallen through the well on her property and been drug 500 years back in time. The same Kagome who the shikon no tama had been ripped from.  
  
There was nothing normal about her. Perhaps she wasn't as powerful as Kikyou, but she had a glimmer of the same power.  
  
The sound of footsteps stirred her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Kagura standing there, her face blatantly cold. She pulled the yukata she wore tighter around herself. "What do you want?" She asked, pressing back against the wall.  
  
The young woman's face softened a bit. "Liberation." She said softly. "I want to be as a bird. Free." She ground her teeth together. "But you can't give me that if you don't know the truth behind Naraku's plan."  
  
The younger girl's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Kagura held up her hand, silencing her.  
  
"Do you know the secret of the shikon no tama?" She asked evenly. "Do you know why some demons desire it greatly, yet other's have discovered a more precious thing?" Silence was the demon's answer. "The shikon no tama is purified by a human woman, and only can it be purified by such a woman. No demon, no ogre, no dragon, or goblin. Only a human, and only a woman."  
  
"I don't understand." Kagome said softly.  
  
Impatience surged through her. "Only one woman and her incarnations have the purity to purify such a jewel. Only one woman was strong enough to create the jewel, and she was the original woman who purified it. Yet, her last incarnation was soiled by bitterness and betrayal. She died, and the shikon no tama was cremated along with her, to be reborn in the next incarnation!"  
  
The girl sucked in a sharp breath. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked softly.  
  
Kagura closed her eyes. "It will probably mean my death, but I will help you escape. Just one of you, though. You or your friend." She paused. "You are the only one who can defeat Naraku, you and your mate."  
  
Kagome blushed at the choice of words. "Wha-?"  
  
"Purity is attained by two ways, girl." She said evenly. "It is either with body, or with love. No other purity can be strong enough, which is why Kikyou failed." She paused. "Please, even if it means my death as well, free me from him?" She begged. "I cannot run away, because he holds my heart, but if he were dead, I could leave freely.Please."  
  
Kagome stared at her, uncertain. "I will do all I can, but it's all I can do. Save Sango. She needs to get out of here. I'll explain it all to her when she awakens." She paused, then gave Kagura a small smile. "Thank you."  
  
But the woman was gone, already. She stood outside the locked door, her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. It would all be over soon. For better or worse, she would be free.  
  
Even if it meant she was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku poked at the remains of the fire, his eyes depressed, his shoulders sagging. He ignored the dog demon that sat beside him, his mind on someone else, someone he would probably never see again.  
  
Even now, he could remember the last time they'd been alone together. It had naturally ended in a fight, and against his better judgment, he'd kissed her. She'd been shocked, yes, but he hadn't expected such a response from her.  
  
She'd hit him, and it hurt him more than any other time, because that time, he truly hadn't done it out of lecherous intent. He'd done it to silence her, to stop them from saying any more stupid, meaningless words. What good were words, anyways? Words meant nothing.  
  
Hell, nothing else meant anything when he'd kissed her. It had tasted of smoke and sweat, but she still tasted sweet to him. Her shock had been expected, even the confusion he'd sensed in her, but she hadn't pulled away initially. And he'd taken it wrong. He thought she cared too.  
  
But he was wrong. He'd frightened her, and he'd forced unwanted attentions on her. It had probably been her first kiss, and he'd done it out of frustration and love. But she hadn't kissed him back. Because she didn't love him back.  
  
He stared down at the rosary that adorned his hand. After this was over, he would have to leave. When they had rescued the girls, whether or not it was the end of the mission, he would sacrifice his shards to Kagome and leave. He couldn't bear to be near a woman who hated him so much she couldn't bear to touch him.  
  
Then, when he was far enough away, he'd open the air rip and let it have him. He'd rather die than be rejected by her again. If he didn't sire any offspring, all the better for the women of the planet, because they were short one less pervert.  
  
Inuyasha glanced towards the houshi and could see the pain on his face, despite his best efforts to hide it. He picked up a long stick of his own and stirred the embers that Miroku had let sit while he was brooding. "We'll get them back." He said softly.  
  
"I know." Miroku said softly. "I know we will. You love Kagome too much to leave her to someone like him."  
  
The demon nodded in agreement, then tossed a small log on the fire. "Yeah, and you love Sango too much to leave her as well." He glanced towards the monk, seeing him wince. So he'd guessed right. Even though he knew of the feelings the monk had for Sango, only Kagome knew of Sango's feelings for Miroku. "You are allowed to love her, Miroku." He said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"She doesn't love me." Miroku said stiffly, tossing his stick onto the fire and glaring into it. "She made that perfectly clear. She has no need for me at all." He felt a hand whack him on top of the head and glared at the demon. "What was that for?!"  
  
Inuyasha stared into the fire, his eyes haunted with the memory of blue- gray eyes and a sweet smile. "Never assume a woman makes her intentions clear. I learned that from Kagome." He saw the confusion on the monks face.  
  
"At least Kagome makes her intentions clear to you." He said, his voice sulky. "You two have always been so obviously affectionate for each other, it's a wonder it took you two so long to get together." He scowled. "I kissed her and she hit me. She doesn't love me." The scowl softened and his eyes saddened. "I'm jealous of you."  
  
The white-haired hanyou snorted. "That's the problem." He said evenly, glaring at the writhing flames. "To everyone else, the feelings may seem obvious, but I didn't know how I felt for Kagome until she almost died in the forest fire. She told me she figured it out long ago, but she was afraid to tell me because of Kikyou." He sighed, his lips turning up slightly. "I almost kissed Kagome once. It's been a long time since then, and when I did, before I got anywhere near her, she shoved me so hard I fell over and landed on my ass."  
  
Miroku glared at him. "You're not making me feel any better." He accused.  
  
"My point is." The gold eyes closed, then reopened, pinning Miroku down. "Women hide their feelings until they're certain of the feelings of the one they love. Kagome was rather open with hers, and was always supportive of me in any decision I made involving Kikyou. I wasn't so kind to her when it came to Kouga." He paused, realizing he was rambling. "Don't take what a woman says for face value. Sango was probably afraid of what you were telling her because she wasn't sure if you were serious or not. You're known to be more than a little affectionate towards women and she probably didn't want to be hurt."  
  
Miroku quieted, staring at the ground. "Maybe." He allowed.  
  
Suddenly, the wind whistled and Inuyasha stood abruptly. "Naraku." He snarled. "Come out you bastard."  
  
The demon appeared, clad in his usual baboon pelt, his lips turned into an evil smile. "Well, well, Inuyasha. It's good to see you up and about. Your bitch misses you greatly. Especially after the impression I made on her.or should I say.in her?"  
  
Inuyasha felt Miroku holding him back. "Keep your goddamn hands off her." He snarled, his eyes furious.  
  
"Don't get over excited. She got lucky. The shikon no tama doesn't seem to like me touching her." He smiled coldly. "I don't think it will be able to stop me if I decide to kill her, though."  
  
Inuyasha growled, his fangs bearing. "I swear to god, Naraku, if you harm a hair on her head, I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb."  
  
"Kukuku.If you want the girls to live till you see them again, I suggest you hurry." Naraku sneered at them.  
  
Inuyasha broke free from Miroku and his claws ripped through the pelt. But Naraku was already gone. He snarled, cracking his claws dangerously. "Just you wait, Naraku.you're gonna wish you'd never heard the name Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Hm, this one's kinda short, I admit. Things get better next chapter, promise. It includes some Sango/Miroku fluff for you who have been waiting so patiently. Originally I'd planned this to be eighteen chapters, but I consolidated (Which really means I compiled all the crap which was going to go on) 4 of them, and now it's a wonderful 16, and that means 3 more chapters! The last three are going to be very, VERY long probably, so please be patient. I'll make it good for you guys. Oh, and about the not up there: (1) This is a reference to a part in the third season, when Inuyasha's demon blood takes over and Sesshoumaru stops his rampage, and even though he could have killed Inuyasha at the time, he hadn't. I don't know the episode number, but I assume it's somewhere around 40 something. 


	15. Chapter 14: The Great Escape

Demon Body, Human Heart By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: The Great Escape  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Kagome had been arguing about the wisdom of Kagome's decision for almost an hour. Both were almost red in the face trying to decide who would go and who would stay. Kagura's arrival put a quick end to the argument.  
  
"Who will go?" She said evenly, her face serious.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked towards her friend, her eyes serious. "Sango-chan, you have to be the one to go. They don't want you, they want me. If you stay, they'll just kill you. I'm protected by the jewel for now. Please..." She clasped her best friends hands, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Kagome-chan...but what if he tries to hurt you again?" Sango whispered, her lips almost quivering. It was almost like she was going to cry.  
  
Kagome gave Sango a warm smile. "Sango, it's my chance to save you...give me this one opportunity. You're a better fighter than me, and you can tell Inuyasha I'm okay...please, Sango...do this for me?"  
  
Sango glanced from Kagome to Kagura. "Why can't you take us both?"  
  
Kagura glared at the girl. "Because, we'd get caught and we'd all be killed." She gave Sango a serious glare. "I'm sure you don't want that."  
  
Sango swallowed painfully. It was difficult with the huge lump in her throat. She gave Kagome a quick hug then held her at arms length. "I'll go, but you have to promise me...you'll take care of yourself...Don't let that perverted demon near you..."  
  
Kagome nodded into Sango's shoulder, her face seriou. "I promise." She whispered. "Now go..."  
  
Sango nodded, stepping back and looking at Kagura. "Okay, do what you do."  
  
Kagura pulled out her fans and a feather. "Don't release it until you've found them. Naraku shouldn't be able to see you, and hopefully wont notice till you're long gone." She gave a wave with her fans and watched the girl disappear.  
  
Kagome wrapped a hand around the shikon no kakera, her eyes serious and sad at the same time.  
  
Kagura glanced towards her, her red eyes softening a bit. "You love your mate, don't you..." She said evenly, her eyes a bit melancholy.  
  
The girl looked at her in shock. "Eh?"  
  
"It must be wonderful...being able to feel such emotions...all I have...are shadows of emotions..." She clenched her hands into fists. "And bloodlust." She looked towards Kagome, her face serious. "How can you love someone like that reckless brat?!"  
  
Kagome leaned against the wall, lifting her eyes to the gray stone roof. "I love him...because he's reckless." She saw the confusion on Kagura's face and smiled. "Love is confusing. Sometimes, the thing you can't stand about a person at first is the exact thing that makes you fall in love with them."  
  
Kagura sat down. "What is he like when he's not fighting?" She asked, her eyes big. She really had too much to learn about life once she was free. The thing that had always confused her the most was the feelings Kagome had for Inuyasha.  
  
"Not so different..." She slid down the wall, closing her eyes and picturing his face. "He's gentler, but he still has that passion and ferocity. He kept a wall around his heart for a long time, and I could never see how he really felt, but now he can't hide his emotions from me."  
  
Kagura watched the girls expression go from smiling to sadness. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "I'm so afraid I wont see him again...I want him to always be the way he was the day I was kidnapped...wild, carefree..." She laughed softly, a tear rolling down her face. "I'd never seen him so happy in my life. I want to see him smile...I want to see him again..."  
  
"You will."  
  
Kagome nodded, sniffling. "I hope so..."  
  
Outside the door, a form in a regal gi and hakama stood, leaning against the frame. So, Kagura had betrayed him. It didn't matter. He would deal with her soon enough. After he had the jewel complete.  
  
He sneered, glancing at the woman who stood at his side. "I see this news doesn't affect you in the least, Kikyou..." He said, eyes glittering.  
  
Kikyou pushed her pony tail over her shoulder, turning and heading back down the hall towards the main room. "I already know of their affair. But when the girl is removed from the picture, Inuyasha will turn to me again. He always does." She looked back at him, her expression guarded. "It is the reason I chose to ally myself with evil."  
  
Naraku sneered. This was a wonderful plan. Seeing Kikyou would no doubt throw off the demon just enough for him to implement his plan.  
  
After all, he was in love with a woman, and any man who could love had a weakness. It was the same thing that made Kagura weak. Love created fools, and he had no use for fools. When this was all over, he would destroy Kikyou, Kagome and all of Inuyasha's precious things in front of him. After all, it would be the best way to destroy him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku walked into the wind, alongside Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru on Inuyasha's other side, the kit riding on Miroku's shoulder. They had been walking for almost an hour since Naraku's doll had appeared.  
  
He felt drawn as tight as a wire, his eyes flitting hear and there, his shoulders tense. He was furious with Inuyasha for being so calm and glared at him. That damn demon should be as worried as him. "How can you be so calm?" Miroku ground out between gritted teeth.  
  
Inuyasha glanced towards him, his eyes serious, and firm with resolve. "Kagome's smart. Way smarter than me or anyone else I know. She'll stay safe. Sango's stronger than her, so she'll protect her. Getting angry or being worried will only be losing hope." He looked straight again.  
  
"It would appear my little brother has grown up a bit."  
  
Both looked towards Sesshoumaru, who looked passive as always. "Huh?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.  
  
"You just spoke logically." He explained, walking along, his lips almost turning up into a smirk. "You are acting rationally in a situation where normally you would have run off by yourself and probably gotten killed."  
  
Miroku glanced towards Inuyasha and noticed a grin on the hanyou's face. He didn't get it. This WAS Sesshoumaru, the demon who'd tried to kill them all on numerous occasions. He wasn't sure what he'd just heard, but it almost sounded like words of praise from the older demon's lips.  
  
"Keh..." Inuyasha said, looking up at the sky. "Looks like Kagome was good for me." Then, his eyes widened. Someone was falling. Fast, too. He sniffed and his eyes widened even more. He jumped straight up, catching the exhausted girl carefully. "Sango?!"  
  
Miroku looked abruptly towards where the demon had landed. He ran towards them, dropping to his knees beside Inuyasha, his eyes frantic. "Is she okay?!"  
  
Inuyasha rested his thumb against her pulse, nodding. "She's alive, but she's exhausted..." He frowned deeply. "Looks like we have to stop for another night." He said evenly. He passed her off to Miroku and set down Kagome's pack.  
  
As the two demon's set up camp, Miroku cradled Sango's half-consious form against him.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" She whispered, lifting her eyes to his face. "I made it?"  
  
Miroku nodded, breathing shakily. She was alive. She was alive, and safe, and she wasn't beating him up and calling him a pervert for holding her. Without a word, he pulled her against his chest, holding her head against his shoulder. His vision blurred as tears filled his eyes and he looked up, thanking Buddah for returning her to him.  
  
She lifted her arms, wrapping them around him, pressing her face against his shoulder and crying. She made it. She was here. She clutched handfuls of his gi, convincing herself that she really was here, it wasn't just a dream. She gave into her sobs, shaking with the force of them. "I was scared!" She whispered into his gi.  
  
He wiped his eyes, then put his hands on her upper arms, putting a bit of space between them. "It's okay, you're safe now...I wont let anything happen to you..." He gently brushed a tear from her eyes, his lips turning up into a watery smile. "I was worried about you, you dummy..." He said, resting his forhead against hers. He was surprised she hadn't pulled away yet, but as long as she didn't, he would be content to stay here.  
  
A throat was cleared behind them and Miroku glared towards Inuyasha. "Give me another minute." He asked, more demanded, than requested.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Kagome's still there. We don't have time." He said softly, his eyes serious. "I need to ask Sango some things. Like how she got out with Kagome still there."  
  
Sango nodded, remembering, she was still a messanger, even if she was free. "It's okay, Miroku...I have to tell them what I know..." She stood shakily with Miroku's help, and walked towards the fire. She didn't object when Miroku put his arm around her and pulled her into his lap, his arms folded protectively around her.  
  
"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked, glancing towards the girl.  
  
"K-Kagura..." She explained. "She made a deal with Kagome, she would get out one of us. Two would be too hard, and she was almost sure Naraku knew what she was planning..." She saw Inuyasha's frown and nodded. "She's different now. She wants to be free of Naraku's control." She closed her eyes tightly, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Come on, you don't have to tell us-" Miroku gently consoled her.  
  
"Yes! I do." She took a ragged breath. "Kagome insisted that I go. She's still alive, and will be when we get there as well." She saw the doubt on Inuyasha's face and held up her hand. "Kagome was right. Naraku needs her to lure you. The Shikon no Tama shards wont let Naraku touch her at all. When he tries, it creates a pink aura around her and it actually injures him." She nodded. "We're about a day's walk away from there."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and stood. "Thank you." He said, then walked off to be alone. Sesshoumaru stood to leave as well.  
  
"Wait, Sesshoumaru." Sango said. "There's one thing I was going to ask you before we were taken. Why were you staying in the village so passively?" She fixed him with a serious glare.  
  
He glanced back at him. "I am the great demon of western lands. That village part of that. As long as it is, it is one of my...financial interests. Besides, the girl's power is about to peak. I could feel it from across the land. It is a special thing when a human reaches power that most demon's don't have the ability to attain. It holds a special interest to me. I have seen it once before. I will see this girl's true power." He walked off, leaving a very confused Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Did he mean Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
Slowly, Sango returned to herself and realized she was sitting on Miroku's lap. Reflexively, she blushed and put a bit of space between them. Yet, she wasn't expecting Miroku's reaction. He quickly placed her away from him, his eyes falling.  
  
"You could have told me sooner you didn't like your position." He said softly, the depression returning.  
  
Sango crept towards him on hands and knees, pressing her hand to his face and lifting it carefully. She saw the pain in his eyes and knew he'd never be able to hide his heart from her ever again. Her lips turned up into a sweet smile and she leaned towards him, kissing him on the lips gently.  
  
He was so shocked by her actions, he didn't respond. When she pulled back, he was still frozen. "S-Sango..."  
  
She gently caressed the back of his face. "I..." She crept back into his lap, winding her arms around his neck and resting her cheek against her bicep. "I love you." She whispered, tightening her embrace when she felt his arms go up around her waist.  
  
His heart surged in his chest and gently he stroaked her hair. "I love you, too, Sango..." He said softly. He couldn't believe she'd just said what she had, but he didn't care if he did or not. Even if it was a sweet dream, he'd treasure it forever. He pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, delighted when, unlike their very first, she responded by kissing him back, rather than hitting him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched the pair with soft eyes. It was about time. He was happy for them, but at the same time, he felt a deffinate urgency to find Kagome quickly. They would have to move fast tomorrow. Kirara could carry Sango and Miroku. He and Sesshoumaru could run fast enough to keep up with the cat demon.  
  
He had to save Kagome. They were cutting the line far too close. And if Kaede was right about Kagome's power...He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. She was too strong to let something like that kill her! She had to live! She couldn't leave him! He wouldn't let her! He balled his fist and slammed the ball against a tree trunk, resting his forhead against it. Sesshoumaru had complimented him on being grown up about this, but in reality, he was terrified.  
  
A gracefully clawed hand rested on his shoulder and he glared towards his brother. "What do you want?!"  
  
"You shouldn't do this to yourself." Sesshoumaru said evenly. "If you do, you'll only wear yourself out before we get there."  
  
"Keh..." Inuyasha growled. "I'm not tired at all..."  
  
"I don't mean physically." Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother, his golden eyes almost fond. "You will worry yourself to death before we get there, and I have a feeling there is going to be something worth seeing shortly after we arrive."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, his eyes angry. "What the hell are you talking about."  
  
"Seeing the dawning of a Miko's true power is something I've only seen once before."  
  
Pain clawed through Inuyasha's chest. "You idiot! If her powers awaken, she might die!"  
  
The tall demon arched an eyebrow. "Have you so little faith in your mate? The only other Miko anywhere near your mates level of power before awakening was Midoriko, the woman who gave birth to the Shikon no tama."  
  
That shut him up. He had faith in her. He trusted her with his life. But he was so afraid he would lose her if her powers awakened. Most priestesses were taken away from everything and trained in the mountains for years after their powers awakened. People would no doubt want to get their hands on his Kagome. "I don't want to lose her..." He said, his voice anguished.  
  
"I don't think that girl is going to let herself be taken away from you. I just hope you're prepared for being human in front of all your friends. I suppose they don't know yet?"  
  
"They've known as long as I've known them. Kagome was with me the first time..." His eyes softened, ans a fond smile touched his lips. "Well, after I was released. I guess in reality YOU were there the first time."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a very uncharacteristic snort.  
  
Inuyasha gave a feral grin, then nodded. "Kagome'll be alright. She's the strongest person I know. Stronger than me, even."  
  
"She has to be." Sesshoumaru said, walking back towards the camp. "She's a woman, after all. And a woman has to be stronger than a man, because she's the chief supporter of the man she loves."  
  
The younger demon grinned again. Sometimes, that stupid brother of his actually made sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome heard the door to her cell opening and lifted her eyes, expecting the boy, Kohaku or even Kagura bringing her food. Instead, it was Naraku himself, and someone else she recognized, but couldn't quite see due to the evening darkness and the shadows caused by the single glowing candle.  
  
"Are you feeling well, Kagome?" Naraku asked with a sneer, the candle- light making his features appear twisted, grotesque.  
  
"As well as can be expected." She snapped, her eyes angry.  
  
"I see your companion has made a grand escape." He peered around the room, his eyes looking superior, as if he had an ace up his sleeve no one knew about.  
  
"What are you plotting..." She asked, her eyes darkening noticably. She didn't however notice the slight glow emanating from her body.  
  
A soft, feminine laugh. It wasn't pleasant, no joy, only sarcasm in that laugh. And coldness. "She doesn't realize it yet..." Kikyou said, stepping into the light.  
  
Kagome's eyes smarted. "Kikyou..."  
  
"I see your powers have almost reached their peak..." Her face became completely emotionless, and her eyes looked towards the yukata. "That is why Naraku could not touch you, because your purity is almost summitted."  
  
"It doesn't matter. That's why you're here. Kill her before her power peaks and I'll reward you greatly..." Naraku gave a wicked grin to Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou remained silent for a long moment. "Killing her would be the reward so I can take my Inuyasha back...but unfortunately, when her purity is this high, I cannot touch her. My souls will be pulled from my body."  
  
"Your arrows?"  
  
"They would have no affect against the barrier she projects, and the shards of the jewel would only react with the original making it worse."  
  
Naraku glared at the troublesome girl. "I guess we'll just have to wait until her beloved one comes, so he can see her power kill her as it almost killed you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock and fear. "What are you talking about?! What power?! I'm just plain and simple, Kagome! I don't have any powers!"  
  
Kikyou harumphed. "My reincarnation with 'no power'. Scandalous." She walked towards the middle of the room, standing directly in the light of the candle beside Naraku. "I began to glow the day before my power reached it's peak, and the day it crested, it exploded and I purified eveything in the area...But I was rendered helpless for weeks." Her eyes glimmered. "I believe when her's crests, it will take care of Inuyasha and her friends for us."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she clutched the jewel through the robe. When they were gone, she continued to sit there, shocked by what she'd heard. But if she had powers like Kikyou, why did they say it would kill her? After all, she had less power than Kikyou, she should barely be winded, right?  
  
She shook those thoughts from her head and focussed on more important things. Like Inuyasha's reaction to this new development.  
  
Her eyes softened. She knew he chose him, but she knew this would still hurt him. He'd never really considered Kikyou his enemy after all. And if she'd never existed, Inuyasha would have been even more untamed when she met him.  
  
This would kill him, Kikyou completely turning against him. It was his first love, after all. First love never dies easily, and even though he's moved on, this would shatter his image of Kikyou.  
  
And what would happen when her powers did finally explode?! She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, and if she purified him completely, would that kill him?  
  
She curled up in the corner, shivering from the cold dampness of the room and fell into an uneasy sleep. The words of her ultimate rival and her worst enemy weighed heavily on her conscious. She didn't sleep well that night, because she could feel the power now, throbbing inside of her, almost ready to explode from her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Okay, so it wasn't AS long as I was planning, but it's longer than it WOULD have been. O.o; Sango and Miroku fans are no doubt quite pleased with this chapter, as are the Fluffy fans. I'm sorry, but I'd think that Demon's would be fascinated with a human possessing as much power as Kagome had. What do you think was calling all those demon's towards Kaede's village? ::Wicked grin:: Look forward to next chapter, when Inuyasha and company get to the castle to release Kagome from Naraku's evil clutches. Okay, that was cheesy. Please excuse that statement. I'll rephrase. Major final fight next time. It's NOT going to end pretty. Stay tuned *DemonSaya* 


	16. Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End

Demon Body, Human Heart By: DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke to the feel of a toe in her side, kicking her rather harshly. She winced, opening one eye and peering up at the person who'd awoken her so rudely. It was Naraku, who was wearing a look of disdain, his eyes sneering. She sat, tightening the yukata around her. "Go away..." She grumbled.  
  
"Ah, but your beloved arrives." He sneered, then snapped his fingers, and a young boy by the name of Kohaku appeared, and helped Kagome stand. "We have to have you prepared, don't we?"  
  
Kagome didn't like the sounds of that.  
  
Kohaku took Kagome into a small room with a mirror and some water, as well as a very lovely white kimono. She had seen such kimono's on princesses in this time. Not that she'd seen more than one princess that was actually alive. No, the last princess she'd seen wearing a white kimono like this was a dead one, which told her quickly this was no wedding kimono.  
  
It was meant to be her death shroud.  
  
She shivered, washing her hair and face, cleaning the stench of the dungeon from her skin. Even if she was going to die today, she was not going to smell bad. When she was clean, she glanced towards the boy who was looking out the window without expression as she pulled the single white kimono around herself. The under yukata kept her parts from being shown, as the kimono had two fasteners, one just above her breasts and the other just below her navel. The kimono didn't fold over, rather it was meant to be more like a cloak than an actual kimono.  
  
She ran her fingers over the silk, her eyes angry. She had no intention of dying like a weak little princess. She'd lived this long, and there was no way she was just going to do what Naraku and Kikyou expected of her. Besides, Inuyasha was pure of heart, too. He would survive.  
  
The question was, would Naraku and Kikyou?  
  
Naraku she was almost certain it would destroy, after all, he'd been born from the heart of an evil human. Kikyou, however, had been pure once. If any purity remained, Kikyou would no doubt survive as well.  
  
Worriedly, she ran the comb through her hair, remembering a similar comb. Yet, as she held the red death comb, she noticed it was glowing faintly white. Looking in the mirror, she realized she was as well. Her eyes softened and she wondered if Inuyasha knew what was happening to her. Would he hate her now? Or would he fear her?  
  
She heard a great crash and ran towards the door. It opened and a hand roughly grapped her, yanking her out and dragging her down the hall.  
  
It was Kikyou, who had obviously gotten past her fear of her soul being taken. She had a shikon no tama embeded in her neck, which obviously made it easier for her to be near the younger incarnation.  
  
When they reached the center room, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing in front with Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou behind him. All of them were wearing expressions of fierce determination. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him, and when he looked towards her, she saw there was joy in his eyes.  
  
She was alright...she was okay...that ran through his mind over and over when he saw her. It had been too long since he'd seen her. Too long without her. His eyes went to the person holding Kagome, and shock silenced him. It was Kikyou.  
  
Then his eyes narrowed. "Let her go." He said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
Naraku and Kikyou sneered. "Are you sure you want her?" Kikyou asked, her voice silky. "She will kill you when her powers awaken. She's not strong enough to survive their awakening. Surely you wouldn't want a woman...who'd been spoiled by another man..."  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes and saw the fear in them and wondered what she was afraid of. "I came for Kagome, and I'm not leaving without her." He said softly. The fear in her eyes was tearing him apart. He couldn't stand to see the frightened look in her eyes.  
  
Kikyou's eyes narrowed in anger. She threw Kagome in a cage, locking the door. "If you want her...come and get her..." She said, drawing her bow and knotching an arrow in the string.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes saddened and turned his eyes to Kagome. "I-I'm sorry, Kagome." He said softly. "It looks like it's going to take some time before I can get you out..."  
  
Her heart throbbed at the pain in his eyes and knew he was upset because of Kikyou's betrayal. "It's okay..." She murmered, smiling at him tenderly.  
  
Inuyasha glanced towards his brother. "I'll keep Naraku and Kikyou busy..." he said softly. "I need you to get her out."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded shortly, watching his brother leap recklessly towards Naraku and immediately decided he would have to teach his brother to fight after this was all over.  
  
Kagome watched her love leap towards their greatest enemy, his eyes blazing in anger, and Tetsusaiga drawn threateningly. A moment later, she saw Sesshoumaru approaching the cage she was in.  
  
"Get down." He commanded.  
  
She dropped to her belly seconds before the door exploded backwards and practically disintegrated against the back of the cage. "KYAAA!" Kagome shrieked. A hand pulled her to her feet, and dusted her off.  
  
"You are uninjured?"  
  
She looked at him in confused shock. "Eh...um...no...I mean, yes...I mean..." She shook the cobwebs from her head. "I'm not hurt."  
  
He nodded shortly, then set her on the ground before joining Miroku and Inuyasha in the fight.  
  
Sango ran towards her, embracing her tightly. "You're okay!" The older girl whispered happily.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Let's help thm."  
  
Sango nodded and grinned.  
  
While Kagome was reunited with Sango, Inuyasha was taking a beating from Naraku and Kikyou. His fire-rat coat was now practically shredded. He still fought passionately, despite bleeding from several places on his body, and in spite of being terribly worried about Kagome.  
  
A soft voice spoke in his ear. "She is unspoiled."  
  
He glanced towards his brother as the youkai joined him in battle. "How do you know?"  
  
"She smells of only you. No other youkai has touched her."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, still fighting. He felt something pierce his shoulder and let out a yelp. He saw the arrow sticking from his shoulder and turned, lunging for Kikyou. He had to get her out of the way first. She was the danger at the moment. Her and her arrows could strike from farther away.  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized his intention and in under a moment, an arrow was aimed at his chest.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, his eyes angered. "You betrayed me." He accused gently.  
  
"I did it for you..." She said softly. "If the girl was died, you would come back to me...you would follow me in death and I could sleep peacefully." She smiled her eyes showing a madness. "Why did you choose her? I'm more beautiful, I'm more graceful. I'm everything she's not."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, his mind running through possible answers. It didn't matter what he said, she would try to kill him anyways. So he settled for the truth. She was his first love, so she deserved nothing less, even if her jealousy had turned to madness. "Because she is nothing you are." He said softly. "She taught me to smile, and laugh...she gave me friends, and those friends...are my family now." His eyes widened slightly. "She loves me as I am...and doesn't want me to become a human just for the sake of the jewel..."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she let out an animal-like shriek. In less than a moment, she released the arrow, and it struck him hard in the right side of his chest.  
  
Inuyasha felt Naraku punch through his stomach at the same moment and cried out in pain. He fell between them, feeling his life blood seeping from inside of him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, running towards him.  
  
She was beaten only by Sesshoumaru, who stood like a guard dog over his brother and kept them from harming him more. He growled at Kikyou and Naraku who now stood side-by-side as Miroku and Sango joined him, with Kirara and Shippou at their sides.  
  
Kagome carefully drug Inuyasha away from them, her eyes filled with pained tears. He couldn't leave her. She had to protect him from them. She had to keep him safe. She gently caressed his face, touching the wound in his chest and crying softly. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, her face pained. "Don't you dare die...you can't leave me...please...please..."  
  
He opened his eyes painfully. "Kagome...run away..." He whispered, his voice pained. "I'll be okay...just get outta here..." He lifted his hand, cupping her face. "Kagome, please, you have to leave..."  
  
She heard the fight going on behind her, and ignored it. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the demon who's head rested in her lap and who's blood seeped from his body far too quickly. "No...Not without you..." She leaned down, kissing his lips. "I can't go on without you...please, Inuyasha, don't leave me alone..." She stroked his face, tears rolling down her own. "I love you, please...we were going to be happy together, remember?" She wrapped her hand around his tightly.  
  
He gave her a pained smile. "I was always happy when I was with you..." he whispered, then his eyes closed and his body went limp as he slipped into blessed unconsiousness.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Dammit, open your eyes! Don't you dare leave me!" She saw his chest rising and falling and lay beside him, resting her head against his shoulder. She didn't notice the glow begin to brighten.  
  
Everyone else, however, did.  
  
Naraku and Kikyou stood side by side, a swirl of Miasma knocking everyone away. Slowly they approached the prone forms of Inuyasha and the glowing Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru forced his eyes open, ignoring the pain in his body from the poison. He wasn't going to miss this. Her power was cresting. He would see it once more before he died, even if he died now.  
  
Miroku crept towards Sango and Shippou, Kirara beside him, and helped the demon hutress and fox cub sit to see what was happening across the room. He winced as Sango leaned heavily against his chest. He could feel the power from Kagome increasing rapidly, almost out of her control.  
  
Sango watched the glow emenating from around her friends swell and widen, power extruding from the poor young girls every pore. "Kagome..." She whispered in worry.  
  
Naraku realized what was happening and quickly drew a sword. "Move aside, girl."  
  
Kagome lifted her eyes to look at them, completely unafraid. It was beginning, and they were afraid of it. That was the one ace card she held in her hand. She couldn't release it and let them destroy Inuyasha. "Never..." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his eyes, shocked to see the glow surrounding her, amazed at the lack of fear in her eyes. He knew she knew she could die, he could sense it in her heart, feel it in the tremble of her hands, yet she wasn't yeilding to them.  
  
"Kill her, Naraku. She isn't going to let us at him." Kikyou said angrily. "Kill her and be done with it!"  
  
Naraku arched an eyebrow. "Move girl, or you shall die and you will not be able to save him."  
  
Kagome twitched in fear, and then smiled a sweet smile, looking down at Inuyasha. It would be better to die, rather than live without him.  
  
"Kagome, move..." Inuyasha gasped, his eyes pained. He didn't want her to die. He couldn't live without her. If she died, so would his heart.  
  
Tears filled Kagome's eyes and the glow widened even more. She couldn't hold it back much longer. "I can't." She whispered. "I will never leave you." She saw Naraku drawing the sword and raising it over his head while Kikyou prepared another bow. With a soft cry, she threw her body onto Inuyasha's, preparing herself for the sweet release of death.  
  
Inuyasha saw the love in her eyes and knew she fully intended to die with him if he was going to. He folded her into a warm embrace, his eyes closing. "I love you, Kagome..." He whispered against her ear.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and light exploded from her body, filling the room with pure white and overflowing, spreading across the land, covering the entire landscape with pure light.  
  
Kouga in the hills saw it explode and was knocked backwards by the force of it. The demons he'd been fighting evaporated in an explosion of dust, then it continued to spread.  
  
Kaede in the village saw it next, watching as green covered the village just as if it had rained all season. She looked around in subject amazement as the light continued to spread, seeping through the well and into Kagome's time as well, exploding across her time as well.  
  
Kaede's eyes narrowed in worry. There was only one explanation for light, this wave of power.  
  
Kagome's powers had awakened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: BWAHAHAHA! Evil, ain't I. Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I was a tad tipsy when I wrote it. Made me glad I had the plan wrote out already. If there are any spelling errors, I blame it on my very poorly working mind. I'd planned to make this longer, but I suck at writing fights. Anyways, next chapter it's all over. Stay tuned! 


	17. Chapter 16: Purification

Demon Body, Human Heart By DemonSaya  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I dun own any of these characters, I'm borrowing them, and I promised that I'd return them. Well...I promised because Inuyasha's rather mad that I kidnapped them for awhile and I'm afraid he may pull out his sword and demolish me...Please don't sue me, I already have a pmsing adolescent half-demon to deal with!  
  
Policy on Flamers: Give me Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, and I shall give you the same. If you don't, I know lots of assassins, thieves, demons, and goddesses, that would love to hurt you if I told them you flamed ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: Purification  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared up at Kagome's face as the light exploded from her. Her eyes were glowing and her face was blank. His eyes widened as he felt the pain seeping from him and looked down noticing the bleeding had stopped entirely.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha without seeing him. Instead, she was seeing a woman she'd seen once before smiling at her gently. She didn't hear the high pitched ringing that everyone else heard, and instead, she heard a gentle voice whispering thanks to her. She didn't see the jewel complete it's form without being touched, although it floated directly between Inuyasha and Kagome's faces.  
  
Sesshoumaru winced at the bright light but didn't look away. This was something one didn't see often, and he was determined he was going to watch it till it's last moment. The light burned his eyes, yet it felt as though it were reaching in and touching his own heart. He kept his face emotionless, but deep down, he was close to tears.  
  
Miroku and Sango had no problem expressing the tears which flowed down their faces. They also stared into the light, unafraid. They could feel the pain being pulled from their body and stared at Kagome, who was at the center of it all, her hair flowing around her.  
  
Naraku and Kikyou had very different reactions. They combined their powers, trying to sheild themselves from the purity of the girl who's purity would no doubt destroy them all. It wasn't enough though.  
  
"NO!" Kikyou screamed as the barrier was crushed and she felt the pain of all the evil she'd done came rushing back to her. She felt Inuyasha's pain at her betrayal as she'd tried to kill him all those times. She felt the confusion of the souls she'd snatched from their dead bodies, rather than letting them move on and be reborn. Everything came rushing in on her at once and she felt her heart explode as she wasn't strong enough to fight the purity of the girl before her.  
  
Her body disintegrated as if a nuclear bomb had detonated inside her stomach.  
  
Naraku wasn't as lucky. He felt Onigumo's heart clawing at him, and all Onigumo's evilness as well as the hearts and evilness of the demon's he'd absorbed in all that time came bubbling to the surface and all their feelings of regret grasped him, ripping his soul apart, and destroying his mind. With an animal-like shriek, he flew apart, then was rebuilt, and flew apart again, but he couldn't absorb the body of this person into himself, because the girls purity wouldn't let him. Finally, his entire being disappeared into a whisp of smoke.  
  
Inuyasha stared up at Kagome, his eyes concerned as her body mocked gravity by floating above the ground and righting itself. He stood up, watching as she hung there, suspended in midair, her arms flung wide, her eyes shining with an alien light. The white kimono billowed around her as if moved by an unseen wind.  
  
Had Inuyasha been able to look in a mirror, he would have seen he was completely human at the moment, despite it not being the new moon. "Kagome..." He whispered, and almost reached towards her.  
  
Her eyes rolled back and she screamed as power exploded from her once more. She threw her arms wider and felt as if her body would burn away like paper. She heard Inuyasha calling out to her and tried to respond to him, but she couldn't will her lips to move.  
  
Sesshoumaru put a hand around Inuyasha's wrist, and Inuyasha looked towards his now human brother in confused shock. "Ningen?!"  
  
"You too. And the kit as well." He brushed his long black hair over his shoulder and looked at Kagome through intense blue eyes. "It's only temporary, though."  
  
"Is Kagome alright?!" Inuyasha insisted, his eyes worried.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked towards Inuyasha. "Trust her. Would she ever leave you?"  
  
Sango felt a hand touch her hair and looked up, surprised to see the big innocent eyes of her younger brother looking down at her. "Kohaku..." She whispered.  
  
"Anee-ue..." he whispered, then smiled, throwing his arms around her neck.  
  
Miroku watched the pair embrace and noticed he didn't feel the normal pull of the air rip anymore. Cautiously he unwound the rosary and looked down at his open palm. The hole was gone. The abyss was no more. Tears of joy leaked from his eyes and he fell to the ground beside Sango and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Sango blushed when she heard her brother giggle.  
  
"It's about time you got a husband, anee-ue." Kohaku teased softly, regretting what he did, but happy to be reunited with his sister.  
  
Finally, the light dimmed and faded, and Kagome dropped to the ground, caught only by Inuyasha's arms. He gently pillowed her fall, his hand lacing with hers as they fell. He felt her pulse pounding erratically in her palm and let his head fall back to the ground beneath them. "Kagome..." He whispered, stroking her hair tenderly, his eyes letting happy tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
She had been so beautiful with the waves of power caressing her, and flying around her. She looked like a regal priestess, and even now, drained and limp on him, he'd never thought she'd ever looked more beautiful.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes painfully. "Inu...Yasha?" she whispered, looking up at him, physically exhausted feeling like she'd done a two kilometer swim alone.  
  
He sat and pulled her onto her lap, staring down into her pale face, though her cheeks were flushed with red. He cupped her face in his hand and gave her a teary smile. "Are you real?" He asked softly. "Am I allowed to have you?" He stroked her cheek with his thumb and watched her smile gently.  
  
"Do I feel real?" She whispered, too tired to get her voice any higher than that. She couldn't even muster the strength to lift her hand to his.  
  
He leaned down, kissing her passionately. Her lips responded as willingly as the first time, yet parting and giving him permission to taste her mouth. He licked her lips and caressed her tongue with his own, then pulled back. "You are real..." He murmered, leaning down to kiss her all over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome snuck from Kaede's, and hopped on her bike, pedalling quickly towards the well. Her bag was on her shoulders, and she glanced behind her, seeing Inuyasha's white and red form racing towards her. She eeped softly, pedalling all the faster.  
  
"Dammit, bitch, come back here!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes holding a wicked glint as he chased her.  
  
"I TOLD you, Inuyasha!" She cried back. "I HAVE to go home! I have a TEST!"  
  
It had been over a month since the battle against Naraku, and Inuyasha had kept Kagome as sheltered as he could while he could. Within two weeks, she was able to move around again, slowly, and by the end of the third week, she was able to go on pleasant walks with him in the hot air.  
  
The grass was still green from her power exploding, and Kagome didn't want to try to assume how far her powers had reached. It didn't matter. They had awoken due to her desire to protect her loved ones.  
  
"Keh! What do I care about your stupid tests?!"  
  
"GRRRR!" She glared back at him and eeped when hands caught her around the middle and tackled her off the bike. "KYAAA!" She cried, pretending to fight him as he pinned her to the ground.  
  
The pair rolled around a bit, pretending to be wrestling with each other, until finally, Inuyasha pinned Kagome's hands over her head. "HAH!" He cried triumphantly. "Do you yield?!"  
  
"NEVER!" She cried, then burst into laughter as he began to gently tickle her ribs with his claws. They wrestled a bit more, till Kagome was over him, straddling his waist and pinning him down, although he hadn't given her much of a struggle. She stared down at him, finally releasing his hands and snuggling against him as his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Promise you'll come back soon?" He murmered against her hair, his hands running through her inky black hair. He inhaled her scent deeply, his eyes closing completely. When they reopened, he almost had to sheild his eyes. "You're glowing again..." He teased.  
  
She smiled, caressing his face. "I'm happy, Inuyasha." She murmered, curling up against him. "I'll be back as soon as I can. All that time in bed gave me pleanty of time to study, so I should be okay, I'll be gone two days at the most."  
  
He stroked her side, his thumb rubbing the soft flesh of her waist. "I hate being away from you...even for a moment." He said softly, his eyes softening as he stared at her.  
  
She gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. "I never said you couldn't come with me." She said softly, giving him her most tender smile.  
  
His heart jumped in his chest and he smiled. "Then why did you run off this morning?"  
  
"Because I knew you'd follow."  
  
"You just wanted an excuse to wrestle on the ground with me." He teased.  
  
She blushed, smiling shyly. "Maybe..."  
  
Something fell from the sky and splattered against Inuyasha's chest and he looked up, noticing the dark clouds covering the sky. "Ame..." He said softly, as the gentle patter began around them.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Inuyasha, let's go."  
  
He smiled, nodding at her. "Hai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were about a mile away from the village when the rain started. They ran as quickly as they could to the shelter of Go Shinboku, although they were already soaked by the time they reached it.  
  
Miroku was walking with his hand free for the first time. Sango was holding it with tenderness and they talked of what would be a bright future together.  
  
After a few moments, Sango stepped from the shelter of the tree and spread her arms, lifting her face to the rain. "Miroku." She said softly, looking at them, her eyes smiling gently. "I have something I need to tell you."  
  
He joined her in the rain, his face worried. "Sango?" The night before they had gotten to Naraku's castle, also the night they had found Sango, and the pair had confessed their love for each other, they had shared bodies, and now he was afraid he'd ruined her feelings for him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said with a happy smile. She touched his face gently, caressing it. "I'm.I'm just." She blushed furiously, then looked down. "I got a little sick a few days ago, remember?"  
  
And every morning since, he finished silently. Instead, he just nodded.  
  
She blushed slightly again. "I talked to Kaede-obasan.and she said.I'm." She felt him clasp her hand tightly.  
  
He was totally terrified. "Sango, for buddah's sake, TELL me! You're driving me mad." He pulled her tightly in his arms, shaking. Don't be dying.he prayed silently.  
  
She giggled softly, lifting her lips to his ear. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, and giggled when he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Oh, Sango!"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but his lips sealed over hers in kiss that curled her toes. Oh, well. She thought with a shrug. I guess the rest can wait till later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome pointed her puppy eared companion to her window and watched as he jumped up. Then, she walked in, calling out a cheerful 'Tadaima'.  
  
"Okaeri nasai, Kagome-chan. What happened in Sengoku period?"  
  
Kagome paused, looking towards her mother and smiling, while her mind ran through all the things that had happened since she'd last been home. "Oh.nothing much." She ran upstairs and collapsed beside Inuyasha on her bed, shaking with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, looking over at her and putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"My mom wanted to know what happened in your world!" She giggled against his chest.  
  
He chuckled. "Don't want her to worry too much, hm.she might not let you go back." He said, gently kissing her forehead.  
  
"Grandpa would have me exorcized." She laughed harder, snuggling up to his side. "Hmmmm."  
  
He smiled, kissing her temple as she dozed off on his shoulder, her face still flushed with laughter. "Aishiteru, Kagome."  
  
"'shiteru, Inuyasha." She murmured, half-asleep already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere, not far from the Higurashi shrine, an ancient evil stirred, causing birds to take to the sky and fly away in terror. It had found a new host, a new human corrupted by hatred, a new soul to corrupt.  
  
Naraku had returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari (?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: BWAHAHAHAHAAAA! I'm so evil! I told you all you were going to hate me! But hey, I decided long ago that I was going to leave this wide open for a sequel or something. But before the sequel, I think I'm going to finish a new story, called Taiyoukai, about Inuyasha's father. Until that's done, you're going to have to keep wondering what the hell I'm going to do next XD. Any ideas for the sequel? E-mail me at DemonSaya@wolf-web.com. No flames, please! Love, peace, and chicken grease! ~DemonSaya~ 


End file.
